En un Haren
by xXAiko-HayashiXx
Summary: Nunca lo imaginaron, jamas se les hubiera ocurrido, ni en sus mas locos sueños, ni en sus pesadillas, pero todo es por una razon. Advertencia: Leer con cuidado, tema fuerte :O
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!!! De nuevo poniendo una nueva historia. En fin, para esta nueva historia, decidí hacer algo, totalmente diferente. Gracias a un **fic** "**Una esposa para el Kazekage**" de **AgataBlack** (linda historia chica!), me **inspire** (NOTA no plagio) para hacer esto, además de que ya hacia tiempo que ilusionaba con hacer esto ^^.

Ahora lo principal, las **aclaraciones y advertencias**:

1.- Esto no es en un campamento, esto es un universo alterno donde el drama, la tragedia y tal vez, **un poquito de lemon**, se unen para formar varias historias de amor.

2.- La historia tiene hechos en **la India**. Basado en información que encontré en **Internet.**

3.- Puede que en este primer capitulo haya temas un poco **fuertes,** pero leves, demostrando un poco de verdades. Si eres de menor de 15 años lo dejo bajo tu responsabilidad.

4.- En primera **no** se ve mucho a las parejas pero conforme pasa la historia verán ^^.

5.- **No estoy totalmente** segura pero talvez haya Yaoi (es de sobra decir quienes serian ¬¬).

6.- Lo principal: Los personajes de Total Drama **NO** son míos, son obras maestras de **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis**. ^^.

**Sumary: Nunca lo imaginaron, jamás lo habían pensado, ni en sus sueños mas locos, ni en sus pesadillas más terribles creyeron que les pasaría algo igual. Pero todo ocurre por una razón…**

Bien… ahora sin mas ni mas… el fic, disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Capitulo1**

**Todo comenzó con…**

**C**omenzaba ha hacerse tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, agotada como se encontraba, Gwen se dirigía a su casa después de la dura rutina de baile que les enseñaba a las chicas de las caravana.

Gwen era una apasionada a las artes, sabia dibujar, inventar historias y bailar, su verdadera pasión. Era algo que desde pequeña le gustaba y gozaba. Su madre y su hermano estaban orgullosos de ella. A pesar de ese aire oscuro que tenia, por como la conocían las chicas celosas de ella, Gwen llamaba mucho la atención tanto de los chicos de la región como de los extranjeros.

Llamaba tanto la atención que, ahora, era vigilada por desconocidos. Las calles comenzaban a desalojarse y Gwen tenía que apresurarse. Oyó un ruido, pero al voltearse no hallo nada. Error. Ese sonido solo fue una distracción, unos brazos la tomaron por sorpresa, tapándole la boca y los ojos, amarrándole los pies y las manos, impidiéndole defenderse o pedir ayuda. La pusieron en una carroza y se la llevaron.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**H**abía ido por agua, le encantaba ser de ayuda en su casa. Bridgette era una hija modelo, con su aire caritativo y sus hermosos ojos almendrados. Bridgette era casi perfecta, varios chicos habían ido con su padre a pedir su mano, pero por el momento, el matrimonio era algo que a Bridgette no le tenía importancia.

Después de la caminata por las calles, Bridgette se extraño al ver unos caballos y unos soldados del Sultán. Se preocupo mucho y se apresuro. Temía que aquellos soldados no la dejaran pasar pero se sorprendió al ver que estos dos se hacían un lado permitiéndole la entrada.

Al entrar, Bridgette encontró a sus padres con una expresión de tristeza en ellos y una tercera persona, un soldado que tenia una mirada intimidante.

-Que… que ocurre?- pregunto la chica temiendo lo peor.

-Bridgette… hija…- articulo casi en un murmullo su madre.

-Es ella su hija?, Hum…- pregunto aquel hombre observándola y examinándola, cosa que molesto a la chica. –Bien…aceptada- "aceptada", que quiso decir con eso.

-Que… que ocurre… papá, mamá, que sucede?- dijo al ver que los soldados que se encontraban afuera entraban y la llevaban a una carroza.

-Bridgette… lo siento… lo sentimos… perdónanos- dijo su madre mientras se tapaba el rostro y lloraba amargamente. En el rostro de Bridgette solo había confusión.

-Pero que… que pasa aquí?- dijo con un tono molesto. Aquel soldado que parecía ser el líder la observo por un rato y dio la orden de subirla a la carroza. Al no oír repuesta, Bridgette comenzó a desesperarse.

-Pero que ocurre?!-

-Ya cállate!- dijo uno de los soldados. –Tus padres te han vendido para formar parte del Harén del Sultán y así pagar sus deudas- al oír esto, los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, no podía creerlo, era su tesoro, su orgullo, su más grande alegría… se sintió traicionada. Aquella carroza comenzó a alejarse.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Las mujeres mas bellas y hermosas de toda la región pueden ser tuyas o tuyas- decía un hombre a todas las personas que pasaban por ahí. Detrás de el, había un grupo de chicas que, en sus miradas, se podía decir que habían sufrido. De ese grupo, destacaba una chica de cabellos castaños y cortos, tez morena y ojos negros. En ellos había tristeza.

**Flash Back.**

Al fin había llegado el día que más esperaba a que llegara, el día de su boda. Courtney se encontraba feliz, en su choza mientras trataba de meditar, vistiendo aquel vestido rojo que le quedaba hermoso. Incluso su madre le había dado un collar de perlas sumamente hermoso. Si, ese día seria especial para ella, la boda perfecta con el guerrero mas respetado y valiente de la región, nada podía hacer que se día fuera horrible… o si? Mientras meditaba, oyó algo parecido a un grito. Se dirigió a la salida, cuando una de las esclavas entro de manera apresurada.

-Señorita…- decía la mujer agotada.

-Clarisse… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Señorita… debe huir… están… atacando… el pueblo- esto ultimo dejo a Courtney confundida.

-Atacando?, quien?-

-No lo se… su madre… la reina… me pidió que le dijera que huyera… como la princesa de esta región… usted debe estar a…- no pudo terminar su oración ya que una flecha se poso en la espalda de la mujer.

Al ver esto, Courtney trato de huir pero cuando se dirigía a la salida, un hombre entro, en el rostro de la chica había una expresión de horror al ver entrara a otros dos.

-Vaya, vaya pero que chica tan guapa- dijo uno de ellos mientras se le acercaba.

-No!, Por favor, ella no!- dijo una voz que Courtney reconoció de inmediato. Era su madre.

-Ya cállenla!- ordeno uno de los hombres. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de Courtney haciendo que no pudiera pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas.

-No!, dejen a mi madre-

-Madre eh?, así que esta el la princesita, bueno creo que habrá que tratar bien a su alteza- dijo otro hombre mientras se le acercaba. Pero fue detenido.

-Basta! Déjala en paz- grito un hombre que acababa de entrar a la choza. Courtney suspiro aliviada pero su miedo regreso al ver que aquel hombre que acaba de entrar se aproximaba. –Chica joven, hermosa, princesa y virgen… si… por ti darán buenas monedas- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y con ayuda de otros dos, la llevo a una carroza.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Se sentía triste, no podía creer que, el que se suponía seria el mejor día de su vida se volvería el peor. Era increíble pensar que en 2 o 1 minuto, su vida daría un giro así. Un hombre se aproximo y observo a las chicas.

-Tu! Cuanto por la morena?- dijo señalando a Courtney.

-Esta chica es muy valiosa, es una princesa de una de las regiones que acaba de ser destruida- dijo mientras le llevaba a Courtney. Aquel hombre saco una bolsa que contenía varias monedas de oro. El "vendedor" no pudo creer tan cantidad.

-Bien, muy bien, es toda suya y que la disfrute- dijo mientras se la entregaba. El hombre se llevo a Courtney y la llevo hasta una carroza.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Que les pareció? Si fue un poco brusco este primer capitulo pero tiempos anteriores (incluso hoy en día) las chicas pasaban/pasan por esto. **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y lo hayan disfrutado como yo cuando lo escribí.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^.**


	2. Llegada

**Que onda! Gracias por sus lindos reviews ^^, y que bueno que les haya gustado la historia. Espero que esta les guste igual ^^.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 2.- Llegada.**

**E**staba asustada, por primera vez en su vida, Gwen se encontraba muy asustada, no sabia donde estaba y mucho menos que le harían o donde la llevaban, sentía bastante miedo por no saber. La curiosidad la mataba. En ese momento, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al oír como la carroza se detenía. Oyó como alguien comenzaba a abrir la carroza y se adentraba en ella. Comenzó a sentir como unas manos le retiraban las vendas que la tenían atada no solo de sus pies y manos, si no también de sus ojos y boca.

-Donde… donde estoy?- pregunto un poco asustada. Por alguna razón el miedo se le había ido.

-Cállate y baja- le ordeno aquel que la había desatado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Y**a llevaba mucho tiempo llorando, su corazón se encontraba destrozado, traicionado… no podía creer que algo así le pasaría. Simplemente no lo podía creer. En su mirada había mucha tristeza. Al igual que Gwen, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír como la carroza se detenía y, después de unos segundos, se abría.

-Oye tu! Ya deja esas lagrimas y baja- le ordeno aquel soldado que se la había llevado. Bridgette obedeció pero de mala gana, poco le importaba. Aquel soldado se dio cuenta de su actitud.

-Deja de hacer pucheros niña, ni que fueras la primera chica a la que sus padres venden- dijo un poco burlón. Pero Bridgette fingió no oír aquel comentario.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**D**espués de uno rato, Courtney no era la única que se encontraba en aquella carroza, con ella, había otras cinco chicas. Todas asustadas por lo que les pasaría a continuación. Después de unas horas, la carroza se detuvo y al abrir sus puertas, aquel hombre que las había "comprado" hablo.

-Todas, bajen ahora- les ordeno a las chicas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**D**espués de unas horas, todas las chicas, incluyendo a Bridgette y Gwen, fueron llevadas a una habitación. Una por una fue pasando y al estar dentro se dieron cuenta de que había unas ancianas quienes se veía, ya las esperaban.

Primero las bañaban para luego vestirlas con finas ropas de seda, las maquillaron y al final, un velo, casi transparente, que les cubría sus jóvenes rostros. Al final, las siete chicas que habían entrado, ahora parecían bellas muñecas de porcelana, delicadas y bellas. Fueron llevadas hasta la entrada del palacio donde había dos guardias custodiando la puerta. Al ver a las chicas, comenzaron a murmurar.

-Viejo, que suerte tiene el sultán- comento un chico rubio en voz baja para que no lo oyera nadie más que su compañero.

-Calla, sabes que no debemos estar viendo a sus mujeres- dijo el otro mientras lo9 regañaba.

-Bueno, pero no me regañes- dijo el chico. En ese momento, sus ojos se posaron una de las chicas.

-Vaya, pero que chica tan bonita… pero parece que sufrió mucho antes de venir aquí- comento al ver su rostro triste.

-Geoff, eso a ti no te importa y no puedes hacer nada, en unos momentos, vendrá la Bas Haseki y ella decidirá su destino- comento su amigo, Tyler.

Geoff se encontraba decepcionado ya que sabia que le deparaba a Bridgette al entrar al palacio. Además de que era una gran probabilidad que entrara ya que era muy linda. Después de unos segundos, las puertas se abrieron y de esta salieron dos personas.

Una chica de cabellos negros como la noche al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca, alta y bella. Vestía ropas sumamente elegantes, hermosos pantalones de seda, decorados con bordes dorados y piedras preciosas al igual que su cabello. De igual manera llevaba un velo color azul. Detrás de ella, apareció un hombre alto de tez morena. Tenía una apariencia y mirada intimidante.

-Bien, comencemos-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Nota: Bas Haseki: es la favorita y la esposa del sultán. En caso de que la madre no este presente, ella junto al Kizliragasi deciden quien entra o no al Harén. Es la principal, la más importante y la madre del futuro gobernante varón.**_

**Bueno, segunda parte de la historia… Que será de las chicas?, quienes son las personas que acaban de llegar?, bueno eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Eres una mas somos mas

**Antes que nada quisiera agradecerle a MarilynnDxC por su tarjetita y a no se quien envió la otra pero gracias ^^. Espero que se la hayan pasado súper!!! Y grax por los reviews ^^.**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Total Drama **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Hi! Feliz año!!!! Y para comenzar… continuación de Fics ^^.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Capitulo 3.- Eres una mas… somos mas.

-Bien… comencemos- menciono la chica que acaba de llegar. Amos, comenzaron a acercarse a las chicas y comenzaron a inspeccionarlas, el verlos acercarse, las chicas bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto, ya que sabían que se trataba de la esposa del Sultán y el eunuco mas importante del reino.

La Bas Haseki comenzó a inspeccionarlas a una por una, señalando lo bello que tenían y, en algunas, sus defectos. En unos segundos, llego hasta Courtney.

-Eres la primera chica de tez morena que veo en esta caravana- menciono la chica, mientras la tomaba de su barbilla y le levantaba el rostro- Eres muy linda, me gusta tu cabello linda, que dices Hatchet?- pregunto al eunuco que había permanecido en silencio.

-Muy bonita, es realmente hermosa, estoy seguro que al Sultán le agradara- comento. Siguieron inspeccionando, hasta que llegaron a Bridgette. Esta vez, tomo sus manos y comenzó a inspeccionarlas.

-Hum… que manos tan suaves tienes y tus ojos… realmente son bellos querida, tu que dices Hatchet?- volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Porque me lo preguntas?- pregunto confuso.

-También es tu derecho de escoger a las que entren al Harén, ahora dime que dices?- insistió la chica.

-Bien… es sumamente preciosa- comento al final. Por último, solo faltaba Gwen pero al legar, la Bas Haseki exclamo:

-Vaya, tu si que eres pálida, esa piel tan blanca como la luna, esos cabellos oscuros, pareces un cadáver- comento la chica. Gwen sintió que la sangre le hervía, tenia unas ganas de patearle el trasero a esa niña presumida, pero prefirió callar.

-No deberías de tratar así a las nuevas Heather, esta chica es singular a pesar de su apariencia, nunca había visto a una chica con una belleza misteriosa- comento. Sin embargo, Heather pareció no escuchar.

-Como sea, bien… tú y tú- dijo señalando a dos chicas. –Se quedan aquí, las demás síganme- dijo mientras se llevaba a las cinco chicas que quedaban. –Ya sabes que hacer con las otras dos- comento a Hatchet, este solo asintió.

Comenzaron a caminar por largos pasillos, las paredes de mármol se encontraban decorados con bellos adornos de oro, plata y piedras preciosas que daban un gran toque de elegancia. El palacio era realmente hermoso por dentro, si por fuera era precioso, por dentro era como estar en el paraíso. Después de recorrer los largos pasillos, llegaron hasta una puerta enorme.

-Bien, hemos llegado- comento la chica mientras dos guardias abrían la enorme puerta. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un hermoso jardín, era tan grande y hermoso que parecía más un parque que un jardín.

Comenzaron a avanzar por la orilla mientras observaban el bello jardín, no solo tenía árboles y plantas, tenía una hermosa fuente y una gran piscina donde, seguramente, algunas chicas se bañaban y jugaban. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron hasta una puerta un poco mas pequeña, esta vez no estaba custodiada por nadie. Al abrirla, había cojines de colores y telas finas que cubrían las ventanas.

-Aquí es donde se quedaran, las otras chicas están en clase en este momento, una cariye vendrá y les explicara lo que harán, disfruten su estancia porque este será su hogar a partir de ahora- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

En el momento que se fue Heather, las chicas suspiraron, dejando salir el aire que tenían retenido por el nerviosismo.

-Esa tal Heather me da mala espina- comento una chica de cabello largo y negro.

-Es cierto, no parecía muy amable- comento Courtney.

-Que creen que habrá sido de las que se quedaron?-

-Las regresaron al hombre que las trajo- contesto una voz detrás de ellas, cuando voltearon, vieron a una chica de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, tez morena, alta y muy delgada.

-Quien eres tu?- pregunto Bridgette al ver a la chica.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Katie, de seguro son las nuevas- comento con una sonrisa.

--Disculpa Katie, como sabes que las regresan?- pregunto Gwen.

-Bueno, la cariye nos explico que los hombres que nos traen, vienen con un propósito. Ellos roban, compran a chicas de distintas regiones, otras son ofrecidas por sus mismos padres o vendidas por los mismos para formar parte del Harén. La Bas Haseki, que es Heather, junto con el Kizligarasi, que es Hatchet, deciden quien entra y quien no. Si no eres elegida, ellos te regresan con aquellos hombres, pero eso no significa que regresen a casa si no que vas a formar parte del tráfico de mujeres- dicho esto, las chicas se sintieron un poco aliviadas y algunas felices, ya que más de una no quería vivir aquella horrible realidad.

-Oye Katie?-

-Si?-

-Quien es la cariye?-

-Ah! Pues, ella es…-

-Soy yo- comento una voz detrás de las chicas. Una chica con mirada dura, de cabellos negros recogido en una fina coleta, ojos color miel y cejas pobladas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Lamento el retraso chicos y chicas, pero me dio tos y gripe crónica, y pues me pase una enferma navidad y año nuevo con una herida de la $%&$ en la mano Ahora perdon por le retraso pero mi comp. Se quedo sin Internet y hasta apenas hay ¬¬ bueno sigan leyendo nos vemos!!!**


	4. Eva e Izzy

**Hola chicos y chicas, esta vez actualice rápido ^^ Grax por los reviews ^^.**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Total Drama **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Que inicie le fic.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 4.- Eva e Izzy**

Una chica joven apareció detrás de las chicas.

-Así que ustedes son las nuevas, bien mi nombre es Eva y soy la cariye aquí entendido?- dijo la chica con una actitud promitente que la hacia mas parecer del ejercito que del harén. –Ahora es de noche pero mañana iniciaremos, a las siete de la mañana las quiero levantadas, las llevare a su habitación- dijo la chica mientras salía seguida de las mimas. Una vez que llegaron…

-Vaya, no sabia que íbamos a compartir cuarto- comento Bridgette al ver que había unas cuantas chicas en la habitación.

-Disculpa, me das permiso para pasar?- menciono Gwen mientras entraba a la habitación. –Esto es genial, no podíamos tener cuartos por separado?- menciono de manera seria.

-Veo que no- comento Bridgette.

-Hola cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Gwen a Bridgette.

-Me llamo Bridgette y tu?-

-Gwen, es un placer- dijo mientras estrechaba su mano. –Y cual es tu nombre?- pregunto al ver entrar a la castaña.

-Soy Courtney, mucho gusto- dijo mientras saludaba a la chica. Detrás de ella, venían las otras dos.

-Así que dormiremos juntas, bueno supongo que seria lo obvio debido a que somos nuevas- dijo una chica de cabello negro largo hasta cintura, ojos negros y tez blanca que acababa de entrar.

-Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Gwen a la chica.

-Me llamo Claudia, mucho gusto- dijo la chica mientras detrás de ella entraba una chica de ojos verdes agua, cabello liso con flequillos y mechas rosas de tez morena blanca.

-Y tu como te llamas?- pregunto Courtney.

-Hola me llamo Alexa, es un placer-

-Bueno creo que lo mejor es dormir, no queremos despertarlas- comento Gwen mientras se acostaba en la cama que había escogido mientras las demás las seguían. Al día siguiente, las "clases" con Eva y Sierra, una chica hiperactiva que a diferencia de Eva, lo tomaba todo como un juego, habían comenzado. Les enseñaron las reglas del Harén, lo que deben hacer en caso de que un hombre, que no sea un eunuco, entre y las prohibiciones que tenían. Al ser nuevas, eran consideradas esclavas, sin embargo, si les ocurría ciertos sucesos, podrían llegar a tener un nivel mas importante. Además les enseñaban canto, literatura, baile y, como ocurre en estos lugares, el arte de la seducción para poder enamorar al Sultán.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras las chicas tomaban sus clases, en otra parte del palacio, un hombre de tez blanca, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos comenzaba a aburrirse. Se encontraba sentado en varias almohadas al lado de su esposa.

-No ha pasado nada interesante?- pregunto al Kizliragasi.

-No mi señor, no ha pasado nada, a excepción de que hay un pequeño problema con respecto a un impuesto- el hombre no se encontraba muy interesado con ese problema, gobernar un país le resultaba algo aburrido, el ser el único heredero no le hacia mucha felicidad. Pero, segundos después, una idea ilumino su mente, en eso comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-Cariño, a donde vas?- pregunto su esposa al verlo irse.

-Heather llévame al harén, hace días que llego una caravana nueva y aun no las he visto-

-Eso era porque estabas ocupado arreglando algo con un aliado, mejor quédate aquí, ya te extrañaba- dijo la chica con un tono seductor.

-Será en otra ocasión, Hatchet me contó que hay chicas muy lindas- dijo sonriente cosa que no le agrado mucho a Heather, pero era su esposo y tenia que obedecerlo.

-Bien, vamos- dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo, pero antes de salir fueron detenidos.

-Pero señor… el problema…- comenzó a decir el eunuco pero fue interrumpido.

-Déjaselo a Noah, el es el gran Vizier y tengo confianza en que se le ocurrirá algo, confió en el y en ti- dijo mientras salía con su esposa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Las clases ya habían acabado y las chicas se encontraban exhaustas.

-Estoy rendida- comento Gwen mientras se dejaba caer en unos cojines.

-Y que lo digas, esas clases son agotadoras, además vi muy bien que no necesitas mucho las clases de baile, ya que lo haces bien- comento Bridgette a su amiga.

-No puede ser que tengamos que aprender todo eso para poder impresionar al Sultán- comento Alexa mientras se dejaba caer al lado de Gwen. -Además pobre Claudia, tiene que practicar canto todavía, porque exige tanto el Sultán?-

-No lo se, y a todo esto, yo no he visto al Sultán- comento Courtney igual que las demás. Todas asintieron ya que habían pasado cuatro días y el Sultán no pasaba por ahí.

-Nah, no se pierden de nada- comento una chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes que acababa que acababa de llegar.

-Tu como lo sabes?- pregunto Courtney.

-Y quien eres?-

-Oh lo siento, soy Izzy y lo se porque Izzy es Gozde- las chicas que ahí se encontraban abrieron grande los ojos al oír quien era.

-Tu eres la Gozde?-

-Si, Izzy es Gozde y por eso sabe que no se pierden de nada- agrego con una sonrisa y haciendo que nacieran unas en los rostros de las chicas.

-Porque hablas en tercera persona?- pregunto Alexa.

-Izzy habla así y así le gusta- comento más sonriente.

-Oye… Izzy… creí que aquí solo vivian las concubinas y esclavas- comento Gwen.

-Solo la Bas Haseki no vive aquí, pero las Ikbals, cariye, concubinas, la gedikli kadin y las esclavas y Izzy vivimos en este lugar, por eso es grande- explico la de ojos verdes.

-Una pregunta Izzy- comenzó a decir Bridgette.

-Si?-

-El Sultán las visita?- pregunto curiosa. Mientras Izzy se quedo pensando.

-Claro que nos visita, es su harén solo que es extraño que no haya venido, ni los eunucos se han paseado por aquí- en ese instante, entro Heather junto a Claudia.

-Ha, aquí están… hola Izzy, veo que socializas con las nuevas, bueno lamento arruinártelo pero me llevare a las chicas si no te molesta- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Si claro, las veo luego chicas- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Bien… síganme- dijo mientras se llevaba a las chicas. De ahí las llevo a una habitación más pequeña.

-Bien quédense aquí… tu- dijo mientras señalaba a Claudia. –Sígueme, las demás esperaran aquí- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica. Una vez que salio, las cuatro chicas quedaron confundidas. Pasaron cinco minutos sin que ocurriera algo.

-Que creen que suceda?- pregunto Bridgette a sus compañeras.

-No lo se, esto es muy raro-

-Creo que no queda más que…- comenzó a decir Courtney, pero fue interrumpida ya que en ese instante se abrió la puerta de la cual entro un chico alto de tez morena y ojos negros.

-Disculpen chicas… tu, puedes venir por favor?- dijo mientras señalaba a Bridgette. Ella se puso de pie y camino hacia el. –Sígueme- agrego, la chica se encontraba confundida.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bueno, un capitulo mas! Espero que les haya gustado ^^. Oh por cierto, se me olvido poner el diccionario. Así que dejare que las chicas y chico de IDD, lo expliquen.**

**-Bien, **_**Cariye, es una sirviente del harén, si es inteligente puede llegar a ser Gozde**_**, lo que es Izzy y bueno, **_**cuando hay chicas nuevas en el harén, las cariye se encargan de su educación**_**.- comenzó Eva.**

**-Parece que me toca explicar a mí- comento Noah. –Bien **_**Vizier es el hombre de más confianza del reino, el consejero personal del Sultán-**_

**-Bien!, ahora Izzy explicara que es Gozde, bueno ella es **_**esclava del harén y comparte la cama con el Sultán, una vez que llama su atención**_**- comento Izzy mientras abrazaba a Eva. –Si Eva es inteligente, será como yo!-**

**-No gracias- comento la chica.**

**-Bien, ahora es mi turno- comento Aiko.**

**-Bien- dijeron mientras se iban.**

**-**_**Ikbal, son las esposas secundarias, si son listas pueden llegar a Bas Haseki, además podían llegar a ser cuatro u ocho y eran las madres de los príncipes y princesas… Gedikli Kadin, es la esclava privada del Sultán**_**…-**

**Ahora… agradecimientos!**

_**Kanikanigoro**_**: Si ya estoy mejor ^^ y tienes razón, el ser raptado ahí ya te convierte en esclavo, ahí ya no te devuelven T^T. **

_**NekoNight**_**: Lamento no haber puesto lo que era cariye, pero esta vez lo puse para que haya quedado despejado ^^. Grax por seguir leyendo.**

_**PaLyTa: **_**Grax por tu review y que bueno que te guste. Bienvenida!**

_**ThiagoDaanuu-18**_**: Grax chico y bienvenido, también me gustan tus historias.**

_**Citlallitha**_**: Grax por tu review chica y no, no te equivocaste ^^**

_**XxNenisCullenxX**_**: Ya me encuentro mejor gracias y que bueno que te guste el fic ^^.**

_**MarilynnDxC**_**: Jeje grax por sugerir a tu OC ^^ y grax a ti por tu tarjetita ^^.**

_**Blicia**_**: Grax por tu review ^^ y claro que la seguiré ^^.**

**Grax y nos vemos!!!!**


	5. el Sultan Chris

**Hey gracias por sus reviews ^^ se les agradece de corazón ^^**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Total Drama **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Que inicie le fic.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 5.- El Sultán Chris.**

El corazón de Bridgette comenzó a latir con fuerza debido al nerviosismo que la embriagaba. Aquel chico que la llevaba a quien sabe donde se veía pacifico y tranquilo, tan tranquilo que a Bridgette le asustaba.

-Disculpa- comenzó a decir la chica con cierto miedo pero lo oculto muy bien.

-Si- contesto aquel chico de cuya voz no se oía ni una pizca de enojo o superioridad, si no amable y pacifico.

-Hacia donde vamos?-

-Lo siento, pero no tengo permitido decírtelo, lo sabrás cuando llegues- dijo serio haciendo que Bridgette se asustara, esto no paso desapercibido por el chico. –Pero no te preocupes, no es nada malo- agrego para calmarla.

-Bueno… por lo menos me puedes decir tu nombre?- pregunto al chico, este solo trago saliva, se veía nervioso.

-Bueno… mi nombre ya no tiene importancia pero… soy DJ, así me conocen- dijo sonriente.

-Oh, bueno gracias por decirme su nombre… DJ- dijo. –Por cierto, eres eunuco verdad?-

-Que? Ah si tienes razón, soy eunuco- dijo sonriente. Mientras caminaban, DJ y Bridgette estuvieron conversando, se conocieron un poco y se volvieron amigos hasta que llegaron a una puerta donde se encontraba Heather.

-Gracias DJ, ahora trae a la chica de cabellos oscuros y piel de cadáver- DJ dio una reverencia y se fue en busca de la chica (N/A: Heather envidiosa :P). Mientras, Bridgette se quedo con Heather.

-Bien, pasa querida para que te puedan arreglar, tienes que estar presentable- dijo Heather mientras abría la puerta que estaba detrás de ella. Después de unos minutos, las chicas habían pasado por aquella puerta, donde mujeres de edad avanzada, las bañaron, perfumaron con esencias afrodisíacas, peinaron, maquillaron y vistieron con finas ropas de seda casi transparente, adornadas con bordes dorados y el acostumbrado velo.

Una vez que terminaron, Heather las llevo hasta el zenana, donde las chicas estuvieron esperando.

-Por que rayos pasamos por esto?- pregunto Courtney quien llevaba un vestido azul celeste casi transparente.

-No lo se, pero algo traman- dijo Gwen quien llevaba puesto unos pantalones largos de color verde oscuro y un chalequillo del mismo color.

-Ese chico DJ es muy amable no lo creen?- comento Claudia un poco sonrojada.

-Te gusto?, Te gusto DJ?- pregunto Alexa sonriente y sorprendida, las demás la miraban con sorpresa y alegría.

-Un poco- dijo la chica totalmente sonrojada, pero al ver a unas personas acercarse, las chicas callaron y desviaron sus miradas a los recién llegados. Entre ellos, venia un hombre que se les hacia desconocido pero rápidamente deducieron que se trataba del sultán, así que de inmediato hicieron una profunda reverencia agachando la mirada hasta que sus rostros tocaran el suelo. Detrás de este, venían la Bas Haseki, la Cariye y el Kizligarasi.

-Ellas son las que llegaron en la nueva caravana, o me equivoco?- pregunto el Sultán a su esposa, quien se encontraba a su lado vistiendo un sostén rojo con adornos de oro, encima de este llevaba chalequillo del mismo color y una falda larga del mismo color.

-Si, son ellas y… que opinas, Chris?- pregunto su esposa. Chris se acerco a las chicas y comenzó a levantarlas una por una, inspeccionándolas cada vez que levantaba a una. No comentaba nada, hasta que termino de inspeccionarlas. Se fue al lado de su esposa y una vez con ella, hablo.

-Bueno, he de comentar que… tu y el Kizligarasi tienen buen gusto en escoger chicas para mi- comento con una sonrisa. –Y con respecto a la disciplina, Eva, has hecho un buen trabajo. Ojala Sierra fuera igual de responsable que tu-

-Gracias mi señor- dijo esta dando una reverencia. Acto seguido, Chris, Heather, Hatchet (N/A: Aquí no es llamado "Chef") y Eva dieron media vuelta y se fueron del lugar, pero antes de irse, Eva hablo.

-Ya se pueden retirar- dijo. Una vez que se fue, las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a su habitación acompañadas de DJ.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Por otra parte, unos chicos se encontraban descansando. Reían, bebían, hacían chistes, se lo merecían, cuidar el reino del Sultán era muy agotador, se merecían este descanso, todos se encontraban felices… a excepción de uno de ellos. Geoff se encontraba apartado de todos, pensativo, cosa extraña en el ya que normalmente el era quien comenzaba a animarlos. Obviamente, esto no paso desapercibido por sus amigos.

-Geoff, que te pasa? Normalmente tú eres el que siempre anda feliz en las fiestas- comento su amigo, un chico de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Que?... no, no es nada viejo- dijo mientras trataba de ocultar su pesar con una sonrisa.

-Estas seguro?- insistió el chico.

-Seguro, no tengo nada Trent, gracias por preocuparte- dijo sonriente, pero una tercera persona apareció.

-No me digas que sigues pensando en esa chica?- pregunto el recién llegado. Trent estaba confundido y más cuando vio la reacción de Geoff ya que este solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-De que chica hablas Tyler?- pregunto Trent.

-Es una de las recién llegadas, una de las nuevas para el harem del Sultán-

-Hay nuevas? Cuando llegaron?-

-Hace cuatro días, y créeme, las que trajeron son realmente unas hermosuras, parecen bellas muñecas de porcelana- agrego.

-Eso es obvio, tienen que ser hermosas para poder entrar- dijo.

-Si pero estas tienen algo, son diferentes, acaso no vez como una de ellas trae al pobre de Geoff? Y eso que ha visto varias, pero jamás se ha puesto a pensar en una como lo hace ahora- menciono el chico. Geoff reacciono al oír esto.

-Mira quien habla. Tú estabas o mejor dicho, estas igual que yo cuando viste a una de las Ikbal del Sultán, la chica rubia de ojos azules- menciono Geoff. Tyler se sonrojo al oír cuando Geoff menciono a la chica. Iba a contestarle, pero Trent los interrumpió.

-Ya dejen. No importa de quien están enamorados, no lograran ni siquiera entablar una conversación con ellas. Los únicos que pueden hacer eso, son los que llaman eunucos- dijo Trent. En la cabeza de Geoff, llego una idea.

-Tienes razón Trent, jamás podremos hablarles, lo mejor es olvidarles así que… a festejar se ha dicho- una vez que hablo, todos volvieron a reír pero mas fuerte y bebían mas. En la mente de Geoff, empezaba a formarse un plan.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bien, hasta aquí el capitulo, lo se fue corto, pero el siguiente será mucho mas largo, porque? Porque se acerca el primer encuentro entre Bridgette y Geoff, Gwen y Trent y la primera aparición de Duncan. Así que prepárense para el siguiente, nos leemos, pero antes el diccionario!**

**Zenana: Era la parte más importante del sultán y era una replica del paraíso. En este lugar, las fantasías del Sultán se hacían realidad. Además, estaba compuesto por apartamentos donde había jardines, cascadas y fuentes de agua.**

**Eunuco: Eran los encargados de vigilar el harén del Sultán, había dos tipos de eunucos, los blancos quienes no podían entrar al harén y los negros quienes podían entrar al harén ya que a los negros se les despojaba de todo el miembro y los blancos solo se les conservaba la parte izquierda, siendo una amenaza para el Sultán. Además de que debes de saber los gustos del Sultán y en algunos casos, escoger a su acompañante en la cama.**

**Bien, eso fue duro, Pobre DJ, T^T y ahora agradecimientos!**

_**Bridg . Wolfgirl**_**: ****Irashaimase (bienvenida) al fic ^^ y pues si es feo que ocurra esto hoy en día, pero así son sus tradiciones, que podemos hacer T^T, en fin grax por tu review.**

_**NekoNight**_**: Hola de nuevo! Es bueno que sigas esta historia loca ^^ grax por tu apoyo.**

_**PaLyTa**_**: No se si habrá aun mas nuevos personajes, pero creo que si habrá una que otra sorpresa ;) espero que tus sospechas hayan sido correctas ^^. Y grax a ti por tu review ^o^.**

_**Blicia**_**: Cierto, pobre Heather se quedo con las ganas jajaja bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, grax por tu review ^o^. **

_**Kanikanigoro**_**: Konichiwa!!! Grax por tu review y si las van a rescatar… bueno tengo algo especial para ese momento ^^, pero va a ser muy, muy después.**

_**XxNenisCullenxX**_**: Jejeje grax chica, y pues si parece un libro de historia es por las definiciones jejeje bueno que bueno que te guste mi historia, grax por seguir leyendo.**

**Y grax a todos los que se dan una vueltita a leer mi fic aunque no dejen review ^^ se les agradece, hasta la prox! (dejen review ^^) Hoy inicia Luz, Drama, Acción que emoción!!! Yo no lo voy a poder ver T^T pero para eso existe el Internet =^o^= (si inicia hoy no?) bueno hasta la prox!**


	6. Plan y Contacto

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Total Drama **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Que inicie le fic.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 6.- Plan y Contacto.**

Al día siguiente, Courtney decidió tomar una pequeña caminata por el jardín del harén. Se había colocado un vestido azul, con su velo, unas zapatillas de terciopelo azul y salio. Observaba el jardín, le pareció bello, había variedades de plantas y árboles con algunos frutos. Fue hacia la piscina que se encontraba en medio del bello jardín, se descalzo los pies y los sumergió en la cristalina agua. Comenzó a pensar en su familia, sus amigos y su prometido. Hubo un tiempo en que estuvo triste, incluso llego a pensar en el suicidio, pero, por alguna razón, ahora ya no lo estaba. Un ruido semejante a unos caballos hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Corrió hacia una ventana que se encontraba por ahí y vio a unos soldados. Uno de ellos llevaba el cabello un poco largo, era de tez morena y alto, el otro era totalmente diferente al otro. Este tenía tez blanca, cabello corto y negro con una cresta color verde, por alguna razón, este le llamaba la atención.

-Bienvenidos soldados- dijo le Kizligarasi. –Como les fue?-

-Bastante bien señor- comento el moreno.

-Ya nos encargamos de ese sujeto, ahora ya no hablara- comento el de la cresta verde. Courtney estaba muy atenta en ese chico, sentía curiosidad, nunca había visto a un chico así, con el cabello teñido, piercings en el rostro… nunca había visto a alguien igual.

-Que espías?- pregunto una voz detrás de esta asustándola.

-I… Izzy, porque me asustas?- por contestación, Izzy miro por la ventana. Courtney trato de detenerla. –Oye…-

-Mira, son los soldados Alejandro y Duncan, los estabas espiando?- pregunto dirigieron su mirada a la chica.

-Que?!... No! Solo oí un ruido y los vi a ellos, por cierto… como sabes sus nombres?- pregunto.

-Ah eso! Una vez Duncan entro en secreto al harén, Izzy lo vio, lo saludo y le pregunto que hacia aquí, dijo que estaba buscando una lanza que cayo en nuestro jardín, por cierto… casi le daba a una chica llamada Leshawna-

-Y quien de ellos es Duncan?-

-El de la cresta verde- contesto Izzy. "Duncan", ese nombre comenzó a repetirse en su cabeza.

-Pero... el no deberia o mejor no debio entrar aquí, esta prohibido para ellos, esta en contra de las reglas- comento Courtney.

-Cálmate, la única que lo vio fue Izzy- contesto mientras se señalaba.

-Y no lo delataste?-

-No, se iba a meter en problemas igual Izzy-

-Y… últimamente no ha entrado?- al decir esto, Courtney reacciono, De verdad había preguntado eso?

-No, porque? Te gusta?- pregunto Izzy. Courtney se sonrojo un poco.

-Que?! No! Jamás me enamoraría ni me fijaría en alguien que rompe así las reglas- dijo cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

-Bueno, yo me voy- dijo mientras iba hacia le jardín. –No te preocupes, normalmente juegan aquí, así que los puedes ver cuando pasen a jugar- comento al final dejando a Courtney sonrojada y pensativa. El día transcurrió normal hasta que llego el atardecer. Unos chicos se encontraban en una zona oscura.

-Gracias viejo, te debemos una- comento un chico rubio.

-Geoff, no creo que esto sea buena idea- comento su amigo de cabello negro.

-Trent tiene razón Geoff, te meterás en grandes problemas y no solo tu si no también Trent y de paso nosotros- comento un chico de tez morena.

-DJ, no te preocupes, aparte es un buen plan. En este momento, se supone que Trent y yo estamos en descanso, así que no los descubrirán a ti y a Ezekiel, y nosotros solo vemos a la chica y me doy por bien servido- explico Geoff, pero sus amigos no estaban del todo seguros, pero no podían echarse atrás. Minutos después, Trent y Geoff entraron al harén disfrazados de Eunucos.

-Viejo, este lugar es hermoso- menciono Geoff al ver el jardín.

-Geoff deja de contemplar el jardín y apurémonos- dijo Trent mientras lo tomaba del brazo. Pasaron por varias habitaciones pero no la podían encontrar, una que otra chica los miraba pero callaban ya que sabían que eran eunucos. Estaban a punto de rendirse, cuando la encontraron, leyendo un libro sentada en unos cojines.

-Ya la encontré Trent, vaya si que es hermosa- dijo con un tono soñador observando a la chica.

-Apresúrate Geoff, puede que venga el Kizligarasi- comento Trent mientras miraba por varios lados.

-Espera viejo, me pregunto como le haré para hablarle-

-Piensas hablarle? Viejo tienes que estar lo…- comento a decir pero callo al ver a una chica de cabellos oscuros y tez blanca que se dirigía a la piscina. –Vaya, jamás vi una chica tan linda- comento. Geoff dejo de mirar a Bridgette y miro hacia donde lo hacia su amigo.

-Deberías aprovechar, la chica esta sola y…- miro hacia ambos lados. –No hay nadie que los vea- agrego.

-Crees que me llegue a hablar?-

-Claro, ella creerá que eres un simple eunuco, no pensara que eres un guardia-

-Entonces… deséame suerte- dijo mientras se dirigía a donde iba la chica.

-Suerte viejo- dijo.

-Disculpa, tu quien eres?- pregunto una voz detrás de el y al ver de quien se trataba sonrió. –Quien eres?- insistió la recién llegada.

-Hola, me llamo Geoff y soy un eunuco… nuevo-

-Mucho gusto-

-Y cual es tu nombre?-

-Me llamo Bridgette, igual soy nueva- dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa. Mientras tanto, Gwen llego hasta donde estaba la piscina, se descalzo los pies y los sumergió, saco el libro que tenia y comenzó a leerlo, pero fue interrumpida.

-Hola- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Hola-

-Tu… te remojas los pies?-

-Si-

-Y… que haces?-

-Mira si me disculpas me gustaría un poco de…- comenzó a decir pero al voltear se encontró con la mirada de Trent quien le sonreía. –Disculpa, pero quien eres?-

-Me llamo Trent y tu?-

-Me llamo Gwen, disculpa pero…-

-Si, soy nuevo al igual que tu no?- dijo interrumpiéndola.

-Eh, si pero… no se suponía que los eunucos blancos no entraban al harén?- esto ultimo sorprendió a Trent, no lo habían previsto, era cierto que los únicos que podían entrar eran los eunucos pero negros.

-Eh… yo…- Trent se encontraba nervioso, que no podia completar su oración. Lo habían pillado.

-No te preocupes, no te delatare, pero quien eres? Eres eunuco?-

-Si… soy eunuco pero… no me sabía esa norma… tal vez porque soy nuevo- mintió mientras sonreía nervioso.

-Ah ya veo… que hacían tu y tu amigo?-

-Nos viste?-

-Por algo lo pregunto no?-

-Pues… vinimos a vigilar, ver si todo estaba en orden-

-Todo esta bien, gracias- dijo mientras volvía a su lectura. Trent ya no sabia de que más hablar.

-Oye- comenzó a decir.

-Si?- pregunto sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

-Ba… Bailas?- esta pregunto desconcertó un poco a Gwen.

-Perdón?- dijo despegando la vista de su libro.

-Que si sabes bailar?- insistió.

-Si… porque?-

-Por nada… solo que…-

-Lo preguntaste para tener un tema de conversación?-

"Que chica tan lista" pensó. –Si… solo para hablar… Tienes un bonito cabello- dicho esto Gwen le sonrió.

-Gracias, a mi me gusta el color de tus ojos- comento.

-Enserio?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, verdes… son un lindo color- en menos de un minuto, los chicos comenzaron a hablar. Mientras con Geoff…

-Y… eres de esta región? Digo eras de esta región?- dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-Si, era de esta región- comento divertida. Geoff se fijo en sus ojos.

-Oye tienes ojos bonitos- dicho esto la chica se sonrojo.

-Gracias- dijo mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

-De seguro ya te lo habían dicho-

-De hecho si y… no era lo único que me decían-

-Enserio? Bueno era de imaginarse, eres muy guapa-

-Gracias- dijo, pero entonces, un recuerdo llego a su mente. –Oye… no te había visto antes?- pregunto, Geoff se puso nervioso pero lo supo disimilar.

-No… yo creo que no-

-Seguro? Porque te me haces familiar-

-Que? No, yo creo que no-

-Seguro?- insistió.

-Si- dijo de forma firme. Aunque Geoff lo aseguraba, Bridgette no estaba del todo convencida, aun así siguieron platicando.

-Oye… cambiando de tema, pueden tomar los frutos del jardín?- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Si claro, porque quieres uno?-

-Se me acaba de antojar una manzana- en ese momento, Bridgette se dirigió hacia el árbol, un poco de la raíz del árbol salía de la tierra provocando que Bridgette tropezara. Geoff evito su caída.

-Huy, ten cuidado-

-Si, gracias- en ese momento, Bridgette y Geoff estuvieron en silencio y lentamente sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse.

-Yuju! Ha bañarse- grito una chica que comenzaba a dirigirse a la piscina. Geoff y Bridgette se separaron, ambos se encontraban sonrojados.

-Hola Bridgette- comento Izzy al ver a los dos chicos. –Y… tu quien eres?-

-Este… hola… soy…- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-Un segundo, Izzy te conoce, eres uno de los guardianes del Sultán no?- pregunto. Bridgette reacciono ante esa pregunta.

-Es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, eras uno de los guardianes que custodiaban la puerta de la entrada no es así?-

-Quien? Yo? No, no me deben estar confundiendo-

-Si, si eres Geoff, amigo de Duncan y un chico llamado Trent- Geoff ya no sabia que hacer. Izzy lo había descubierto.

-Espera un segundo, tu como sabes de nosotros?-

-Izzy los ha visto jugar y los ha oído- menciono. Bridgette por otro lado, se encontraba molesta.

-Me engañaste- dijo en un tono serio.

-No espera, solo lo hice…-

-Tú no deberías de estar aquí-

-Lo hice porque…-

-Ya cálmense, tú ve a tu habitación y tu toma a tu amigo y váyanse antes de que los descubran- menciono Izzy.

-Amigo? Alguien mas viene contigo?- pregunto la rubia confundida pero al voltear, el chico ya no estaba. Mientras Trent…

-Enserio? Vaya ese color es muy lindo… te digo algo?- Trent se encontraba recostado en el pasto junto con Gwen.

-Que cosa?-

-Me agradas mucho, eres una chica increíble-

-Tu también me agradas- dijo mientras comenzaban a acercarse sus rostros lentamente, pero…

-Trent corre!- grito Geoff mientras se alejaba.

-Eh en otro momento te veo, ahora me tengo que ir, adiós- dijo mientras corria detrás de su amigo. Gwen se quedo pasmada ante tal acto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hi!!! Como quedo? Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Hoy es mi cumple!!!! (Saco confeti) jeje bueno dejando de lado eso… AGRADECIMIENTOS!!!**

**XSweetMarshmalloWx.- Irashaimase a la historia y grax por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que haya mejorado mi ortografía o matare a mi maestra! ^^.**

**MarilynnDxC.- Pues pensé en Duncan como el sultán pero me dije que el va para otra cosa y pues sentí que Chris era algo así como el indicado. Y si, así se escribe Eunuco ^^, Arigato por tu review.**

**XCLAUXDXC.- Irashaimase y arigato por tu review, si, supuse eso, pero el nombre de Claudia es de una amiga, espero sigas leyendo. Matta ne!**

**Nachi123.- Sabes? Tu "Chiste malo" si me hizo reír XD Y con lo de Geoff, ya viste su plan tenia una pequeña falla, bueno hasta la próxima! Sigue leyendo! ^^**

**Citlallitha.- Konichiwa! Arigato por tus dos reviews y que bueno que te guste mi historia ^^. Creí poner a Izzy en un papel interesante claro sin perder su gran personalidad y forma de ser.**

**Narushizu4ever.- Hola! Que bueno que le hayas dado una oportunidad ^^ y con la historia del narushizu… Ya tengo la idea, solo que no se si continuarla o hacer un one shot. Bueno Irashaimase por tu review**

**Puede que lo tenga esta semana ^^.**

**PaLyTa.- Konichiwa! Grax por tu review chica y pues a Duncan si pensé como ladrón pero mas adelante veras porque. Arigato, Matta ne!**

**Pankeckes.- Jeje que bueno que aprendas palabras nuevas ^^ Irashaimase a la historia y arigato por tu review!! Matta ne!**

**NekoNight.- Jeje que bueno que te haya gustado la historia ^^. Arigato por tus reviews, me encantan tus historias por cierto, continua pronto Instituto Wawanakwa!**

**Blicia.- Hai! Grax por tu review, espero lo sigas leyendo y… no era Claudia? Bueno Matta ne!**

**Ah todos los que me dijeron lo de LDA, grax no me di cuenta que estaba en Sábado, creí que era Domingo jeje error mió ^^ Y todas tienen razón, Pobre DJ T^T. El siguiente capitulo será dedicado a Duncan y Courtney así que no se lo pierdan!**

**Matta ne!! (Hasta luego ^^)**


	7. Princesa y Guardian

Hola! Como están gente de todas partes y edades!? Jejeje bueno un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho y grax a todos por sus reviews.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Total Drama **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Que inicie le fic.**

**Capitulo 7.- Princesa y Guardián.**

Comenzaba a amanecer, todo se encontraba en paz y silencio. Todo transcurrió normal, las chicas en sus clases y los chicos haciendo guardia. Aunque ha diferencia de los demás, había cinco chicos que se encontraban pensativos, Courtney quien, por alguna razón, no podia dejar de pensar en aquel chico llamado Duncan, Bridgette y Geoff no se podían olvidar al igual que Trent y Gwen, esta ultima sorprendida al saber que era un guardia y no un eunuco como el le había dicho. Ya habían acabado su turno de guardia, ahora, Duncan se encontraba con un chico de tez morena y cabello castaño un poco largo, jugando con un balón.

-Vaya, este descanso es bueno- comento el de cresta verde.

-Oye Duncan, no crees que jugar aquí es algo peligroso?- comento su amigo.

-De que te preocupas Alejandro? Aquí no podemos romper nada- dijo el chico despreocupado.

-Ya se, solo que si vuelves a entrar al Harén del Sultán, no creo que esa chica te vaya a cubrir de nuevo y yo tampoco- comento. Duncan solo hizo una mueca y siguió el juego. Pasados unos minutos Duncan lanzo el balón tan fuerte que cayo al jardín del Harén. –Vez, te lo dije-

-Que problema hay? Solo voy por el balón- dijo Duncan mientras trepaba el muro.

-Si entras no me dejas de otra que delatarte- comento Alejandro cruzado de brazos, observando a s amigo.

-Mejor vigila y no hables- y dicho esto, llego hasta la cima del muro. –Ahora, donde habrá caído ese balón?- pregunto para si el chico. En ese momento, algo llamo su atención. –Vaya, vaya creo que ella podría saber donde cayo el balón- dijo sonriente mientras bajaba del muro y se dirigía hacia donde estaba la chica.

Mientras, Courtney se encontraba sentada al lado de la piscina mientras sostenía un collar. Pensaba en su familia, en que habría sido de ellos, de sus hermanas y hermanos, sus amigos y su prometido. Una imagen apareció entre sus pensamientos cuando…

-Hola princesa- dijo una voz detrás de ella, provocando que se asustara y cayera a la piscina. –Jajajaja que fácil es asustarte preciosa- decía la voz divertida.

-Pero quien…- comenzó a decir pero se callo al ver a quien la había asustado.

-Que ocurre princesa? Te mordió la lengua el pez? (N/A: Como cayo en la piscina… mal chiste ¬¬) – pregunto el chico divertido. Mientras Courtney salía de la piscina.

-Tu… Tu eres un guardia, que hace un guardia aquí! Kizli…- comenzó a decir pero la mano de Duncan le tapo la boca impidiéndole hablar.

-Cállate tonta, se ve que eres nueva, no sabias que no debes delatar a la gente si no quedaras marcada- explico el chico quien rápidamente retiro su mano de la boca de la chica. –Eres una sucia me escupiste!-

-No te escupí, solo utilice mi lengua que por cierto gracias por ensuciarla, ahora tengo microbios- dijo mientras daba media vuelta. –Ahora ha buscar al Kizligarasi- pensó en voz alta. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar al guardia, cuando sintió como la derribaban en el piso. –que rayos?-

-Te dije que no vayas!- dijo el chico quien se encontraba encima de la chica, provocando que se sonrojara.

-Quítate de encima! Quítate ya!- grito la chica pero Duncan le volvió a tapar la boca.

-Estas tonta, como se te ocurre gritar de esa manera aquí- le dijo en voz baja. –Además, prefiero estar así, disfruto mucho la vista- agrego con una sonrisa malévola, para después cambiarla a una expresión de asco, al sentir la lengua de la chica en su mano, una vez mas. –Eres una sucia! No escupas-

-No me vuelvas a poner tu asquerosa y grasosa mano en mi boca me oíste- dijo la chica en voz baja.

-Vaya, ya vas aprendiendo-

-Cállate y ahora quítate de encima, no me importa si te gusta la vista o no!- agrego molesta.

-No-

-Porque no?-

-Porque se nota que te gusta-

-Cla… claro que no! Ahora quítate-

-Si me explicas tu sonrojo, puede que me retire-

-Yo no estoy sonrojada!-

-Claro que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Claro que lo estas, quieres un espejo o quieres ir a la piscina y verlo por ti misma?- pregunto burlón el chico.

-Si tan seguro estas de que estoy sonrojada es porque esto es vergonzoso! Quítate de encima antes de que alguien nos vea!- dijo muy molesta, Duncan, por su parte, se quedo pensativo.

-Me quitare de encima si…- dijo se le ocurría una idea.

-si?- dijo impaciente la chica.

-Si me das un beso- dijo feliz, pero lo único que recibió fue una cachetada por parte de Courtney.

-Abusivo!- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, pero fue derribada, otra vez, por el chico. –No te voy a besar!-

-Bien, como quieras, pero no me quitare de encima hasta que…-

-Si sales con una cochinada te golpeo donde no entra el sol- (N/A: Ouch!)

-Tranquila princesa-

-No me llames princesa!- grito la chica.

-Bien, no me quitare de encima, hasta que prometas no decirle al Kizligarasi-

-Eso es todo?- pregunto sonriente.

-Si-

-Bien, prometo no acusarte, ahora te puedes quitar de encima?- pregunto sonriente.

-No-

-$%&/%$ Porque no? Ya lo prometí!-

-Pero que vocabulario tienes y si, lo prometiste, pero no lo hiciste correctamente-

-Ya quítate!-

-No!-

-Kizliga…- comenzó a decir pero el chico la callo dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Que rayos fue eso?-

-Ya vez como si te gusto, hasta con un beso en la mejilla te callaste-

-Cállate y quítate de encima-

-Prométemelo como se debe- dijo el chico divertido.

-Y como se supone que haga eso?- pregunto la chica desesperada.

-Bueno primero, me das un beso en la mejilla…-

-Púdrete!-

-Mira que lenguaje tiene la princesita- dijo aun mas divertido.

-Ya dime por favor- dijo la chica tratando de mantener la calma.

-Así me gusta, tranquila, bueno ahora te lo diré, primero unamos los meñiques- dijo.

-Eso para que?-

-Tú hazlo-

-Bien- dijo mientras entrelazaban sus meñiques

-Ahora, repite después de mí-

-De acuerdo-

-Bien, prometo no decirle nada al Kizligarasi…-

-Prometo no decirle nada al Kizligarasi…-

-Una vez que me levante-

-Una vez que me levante-

-Bien, ahora si ya es una promesa- dijo mientras se ponía en pie y ayudaba a la chica.

-Espero no te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí, porque si no te acusare-

-Hay pero que mala eres- dijo el chico divertido mientras tomaba su balón. –Si te interesa vamos a jugar por aquí más a menudo-

-No me interesa- dijo la chica cruzada de brazos.

-Como digas princesa, por cierto como te llamas?-

-Vete al infierno-

-No creo que ese sea tu nombre, dímelo, yo me llamo Duncan, mucho gusto- dijo mientras extendía su mano a la chica.

-Courtney, ahora váyase- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y daba media vuelta. Duncan, tomo su balón y salto la barda. Courtney por su parte, sintió un poco de tristeza al verlo irse, con su mano, acaricio su mejilla, donde Duncan le había dado un beso. Sonrió al recordarlo.

-Te pego muy fuerte ese chico verdad?- pregunto una voz haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

-G… Gwen?-

-La misma- dijo sonriente la chica.

-Esto… yo…- Courtney no encontraba palabras para poder defenderse, se encontraba muy nerviosa.

-Cálmate, además lo vi todo, además no puedo creerlo- dijo mientras era sostenida de un brazo.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie, si lo haces…- comenzó a decir la chica amenazándola.

-Tranquila, no diré nada sobre ti y tu novio- dijo mientras se echaba a correr dejando a una Courtney sonrojada.

-No…novio?- se pregunto para si, para después ir corriendo tras ella.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konichiwa!!! Cuanto tiempo verdad? Meses, talvez uno o dos meses, lamento la demora, muchos trabajos y estoy en mis trabajos finales **** waaaa moriré como dice una amiga, moriré joven DX espero que no, quiero irme a Japón y ser mangaka antes de eso :D bueno ahora agradecimientos:**

**XCLAUXDXC.- Que bueno que te haya gustado chica :3 arigato!!!! Y pues… a mi también me ocurrió lo mismo XD creo que a varios nos ha pasado!**

**Gwen McLean.- Arigato!!!! Es genial saber que mi historia pega :3 si, pobre DJ y pues… yo también soy olvidadiza con cosas como esas :3 que bueno que lo veas entre tus "próximos" favoritos.**

**MarilynnDxC.- Gracias! Muchas gracias ^w^, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado mas por el CxD.**

**Blicia.- Enserio? O.O que bueno que te guste y lo esperes XD ahora lamento más la demora, lo mucho que te hago esperar, grax por dejar tu review.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18.- Lo continué mucho después, lo siento D: que bueno que te haya gustado :D y te quedo genial el capitulo de Videos de Hallowen :D me bote de risa XD LOL**

**NekoNight.- Konichiwa!!! Mas OC?... he pensado en eso, por? Quieres agregar a alguien a la historia? Bueno ahí me dices :D y grax por lo del cumpleaños ^w^, soy mas vieja XD.**

**Gwen1661.- Creo que eres nueva… BIENVENIDA! ****IRASHAIMASE!**** :D que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que te guste lo que sigue :D. Matta ne!**

**Citlallitha.- AAAAHHHH la primera que me canta las mañanitas por review :`D (lloro de emoción) que bonito, tu novio igual cumple ese día? Ahh otro mas que conozco que nació el mismo día que yo ^^ espero el se la haya pasado genial! Konichiwa novio de Citlallitha!**

**Que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior capituló espero que este te agrade mas :D Matta ne!**

**Pankeckes.- Favorito? AHHH que genial :3 me encanta tanto que te guste mi historia :D me siento genial (salta de emoción en mi silla) jaja XD que bueno que te guste la personalidad de Izzy en esta historia :D Matta ne!!**

**PaLyTa.- No importa si tardaste en tu review, lo bueno es que estas bien :D a pesar de lo que ha pasado, si que hace uno sin Internet? Yo no puedo vivir, necesito mis dosis diarias de Internet :D jaja XD espero que este capitulo te haya agradado mucho :3**

**Matta ne!**

**Sherminlove.- Konichiwa! Creo que también eres nueva en esta historia o no? IRASHAIMASE!!! Espero que este capitulo te guste mucho :3 **

**Grax a todos ustedes los que leen y no dejan review, se les agradece, y mucho! :3 que mala onda ustedes son tan amables y yo los dejo esperar por mese son mala **** bueno espero no retrasarme mas! Nos leemos en otra historia! Xauuuu!**


	8. Fiesta

Ya se, ya se me tarde ¬¬ bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, disfrútenlo y muchas gracias por sus reviews ^ô^.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Total Drama **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Que inicie le fic.**

**Capitulo 8.- Fiesta.**

-Enserio hablaste con un hombre?- pregunto la rubia mientras reía.

-No es cierto, quien te lo dijo?- dijo Courtney enojada mirando disimuladamente a Gwen quien leí un libro y platicaba con una de las chicas que se encontraban ahí.

-No me lo dijo nadie, yo lo vi- dijo sonriente.

-Bueno, que todo el mundo lo vio o que?- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-De que hablas? Solo te pregunte si hablaste con el?- dijo.

-Si lo viste para que preguntas?-

-No los vi platicar, solo vi como te molestaba en la piscina, después de eso me fui a bañar- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Courtney por el contrario estaba toda sonrojada.

-Pues… si, si hablamos- dijo al final emocionando a si amiga.

-Y de que hablaron? Anda puedes contarme todo, prometo no decirle a nadie- dijo mientras tomaba un cojín y se sentaba a su lado.

-Pues… de nada, solo se dedico a molestar, es todo- dijo sin voltear a ver a su amiga.

-Ah que mala eres Courtney, no me quieres contar nada, después de que yo te conté mi encuentro con ese chico… ahí no recuerdo su nombre- dijo Bridgette un poco decepcionada.

-Se llama Geoff y es amigo de Duncan, si te interesa saber- dijo una tercera voz uniéndose a la conversación.

-Ah es cierto, que tu los conoces no Izzy?- dijo Bridgette sonriente.

-Sip, siempre vienen a…-

-Ah jugar afuera del palacio y una vez cayo una lanza en el jardín- continuo Courtney dejando sorprendidas a ambas chicas.

-Vaya memorizaste lo que dije! Oh tienes buena memoria o ese chico Duncan te gusto mucho… creo que debe ser lo segundo después de que…- comenzó a decir, pero la mano de Courtney impidió que siguiera hablando.

-Después de que? Después de que?- dijo Bridgette emocionada, mientras trataba de quitar la mano de Courtney de la boca de Izzy.

-No digas nada Izzy- en ese momento, las tres chicas cayeron al piso, mientras del otro lado de la habitación…

-Vaya, esas tres hablan mucho- dijo Gwen de mala gana mientras cerraba su libro.

-Oh vamos chica, no seas así, déjalas que se diviertan- dijo una chica a su lado de tez morena y cabello negro. –Además que otra cosa hacemos aquí, solo clases en las mañanas y es todo-

-Si ya se que no es divertido estar aquí sin hacer nada, pero por lo menos que estén calladas mientras otras intentan leer en paz- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Ah donde vas Gwen?- pregunto su amiga.

-Ah bañarme, me siento asquerosa, no vienes Leshawna?-

-Amiga me has convencido, vamos- dijo mientras se ponía en pie. Después amabas chicas fueron hasta el baño. (N/A: no tengan ideas lesbianicas)

Al día siguiente, todas las chicas habían sido levantadas muy temprano. La cariye, había entrado a las habitaciones de las muchachas, a algunas levantándolas de manera brusca, pues no se querían levantar, otras obedecieron sin poner replica y otras replicaban. Pasada una hora, todas las chicas estaban formadas.

-Pero que rayos le pasa a la cariye? Que pretende con levantarnos temprano?- dijo Alexa frotándose los ojos.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero mira que levantarnos a esta hora es un martirio- dijo Claudia mientras abrazaba una almohada y comenzaba a acostarse en el suelo.

-No hagas eso, te van a regañar- dijo Gwen mientras la tomaba del brazo, y trataba de levantarla pero en ese momento, entro alguien.

-Diablos van a regañar a Gwen y a Claudia- dijo Bridgette a su amiga Courtney.

-Pues para que se pone a dormir Claudia? Y Gwen para que la ayuda? Se lo merecen, eso va contra las reglas- dijo Courtney con tono de superioridad. –Eva se va a enojar- agrego. Cuando Gwen estaba tratando de poner en pie a Claudia, una silueta apareció en la puerta.

-HOLA CHICAS QUE LINDO DIA Y PERDONEN POR LEVANTARLAS A ESTA HORA!- grito una chica de cabello morado y tez morena que entraba. –YO SOY UNA CARIYE, SIERRA! MUCHO GUSTO!-dijo a las nuevas quienes se encontraban cerca.

-Pero porque gritas?- dijo Alexa mientras se destapaba los oídos.

-Oh lo siento, creí que estaban dormidas- dijo mientras sonreía y les tomaba la mano, saludándolas. Llego hasta donde estaban Gwen y Claudia que seguía en el suelo. –Y ella que tiene?-

-Esta dormida- contesto Gwen.

-Ah ya veo- dijo mientras se agachaba a ver a la chica, pero después de acostó a su lado y comenzó a dormir. Varias de las chicas comenzaron a reír a tal acto, ¿acaso estaba permitido que las cariyes hicieran eso?

-Oye levántate, tienes que ponernos el ejemplo- dijo Leshawna mientras la despertaba.

-Perdona, bueno- dijo mientras se levantaba. –DESPIERTA FLOJA!-grito en la oreja de la pobre chica quien se sobresalto.

-Que? Que pasa?- dijo la chica nerviosa y poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-HOLA ME LLAMO SIERRA Y SOY UNA DE LAS CARIYES! YA ESTAS DESPIERTA?- volvió a gritar.

-Si, si, pero no me grites tan cerca- dijo Claudia de mala gana mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-Menos mal que te levantas, si hubiera sido Eva…-

-Que sucede aquí Sierra? Que hubiera pasado si yo estuviera antes aquí?- pregunto una voz por detrás de ella, interrumpiendo a la chica.

-Nada Eva, nada! Solo que…-

-Nada de nada, debes comportarte de manera mas decente y responsable!- dijo Eva, en ese instante, entro Heather con una chica de cabello rubio, largo, tez blanca y ojos azules acompañadas de una chica de estatura menor, un poco gordita y cabello castaño y ojos negros.

-Ahora que ocurre Eva?- pregunto Heather.

-Nada señora Heather, solo estaba hablando con Sierra sobre sus responsabilidades- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hola Heather, hola Lindsay, Beth!- dijo Sierra detrás de Eva, pero después, hizo una reverencia al ver la dura Mirada de Eva. Las concubinas, hicieron lo mismo.

-Al parecer aun les falta algo que aprender, no lo crees Lindsay?- pregunto Heather.

-Pues, para mi esta bien- dijo la chica sonriente. Heather le dio un pequeño golpe al estomago de la rubia. –Si, si aun les falta algo- dijo adolorida.

-Bien chicas, de seguro se preguntaran, porque las levantamos tan temprano?- comenzó a hablar Heather, varias chicas asintieron. –Bueno, la situación es esta, el día de hoy, el Sultán tendrá invitados importantísimos, son de reinos lejanos así que necesitamos entretenimiento- dijo Heather. Varias chicas se miraron desconfiadas, por alguna razón eso no sonaba nada alentador. –Chicas no se desanimen ni duden, no es nada malo lo que les pasara, solo tienen que bailar para los invitados- dijo tratando de calmarlas. –Eva, busca a las mejores bailarinas y Sierra busca a las que tengan bellas voces, Lindsay tu encárgate de buscar a las mas bellas, ellas estarán entreteniendo a los invitados y Beth, dile a Sadie que te ayude a vestirlas, maquillarlas y con la comida- ordeno Heather. Dicho esto, todos se pusieron a trabajar, unas chicas comenzaron a danzar, de ahí, Gwen y Alexa fueron seleccionadas. Para el canto, Bridgette, Leshawna, Katie fueron elegidas, Courtney y Claudia fueron seleccionadas por Lindsay. Pasaron las horas hasta comenzaron a llegar, los primeros invitados, varios señores feudales, reyes y príncipes venían solo a fortalecer las alianzas que tenían con el país del Sultán Mclean.

La primera parte de la bienvenida fue el baile proporcionado por las bellas chicas, sus bellas manos, caderas y pies danzaban al ritmo de la hermosa música que salía de los instrumentos de aire y cuerdas, las telas se movían al danzan de las mismas, era un espectáculo hermoso que hizo que mas de un hombre suspirara y uno que otro fuera regañado por su mujer, que lo acompañaba.

Las cantantes también no se quedaron atrás, con sus melodiosas voces hicieron vibrar varios corazones, los instrumentos que acompañaron las voces se quedaban cortos a comparación de las melodiosas voces de Ángeles que sonaban, el Sultán no sintió una emoción tan grande al oírlas cantar, no imagino que tendría voces tan bellas entre sus concubinas.

Las que entretenían fueron las más acosadas por los invitados, varios admiraban con deseo y alergia a las jóvenes que llevaban la comida, traían las bebidas o se quedaban a platicar con los reyes y sus hijos. Obviamente, el Sultán fue consentido por sus adorables y bellas concubinas, haciendo que su esposa Heather lo mirara con recelo.

Los soldados que custodiaban, solo observaban desde lejos el espectáculo, Varios intentaron colarse pero al encontrarse con al dura mirada del Kizligarasi, cambiaban de opinión rápidamente, su trabajo solo era vigilar la entrada principal del palacio, no tenían nada mas que hacer, solo los que eran de total confianza, entraban solo para mantener el orden en el lugar.

La fiesta fue un rotundo éxito, todos salieron felices del lugar. Varios de los reyes, querían llevarse a las concubinas pero obviamente, el Sultán no lo iba a permitir, después de ver los espectáculos, no pensaba dejar ir a ninguna de sus chicas. Al final de la noche, todos ya se habían ido.

-Que cansancio!- dijo Alexa mientras se tiraba al duro piso.

-Bueno, al menos ya acabo- dijo Gwen mientras se le tiraba a su lado.

-Ustedes al menos bailaron, saben lo mucho que me duele la garganta?- dijo Bridgette a quien apenas se le entendía lo que decía.

-A ti que te pasa?- pregunto Courtney.

-Se le fue la voz por cantar casi toda la fiesta- dijo Leshawna en la misma condición que su amiga.

-Al menos cantaron. Sabes lo horrible que es que te acosen, te abracen y lo horrible que huele el aliento de esos reyes? Es un asco-

-Y que lo digas, a mi uno hasta me dio un golpe en el trasero- dijo Claudia tirándose a los cojines.

-Y esto es por lo que tenemos que pasar cada vez que el Sultán tiene una fiesta, ser concubina es cansado- dijo Katie tirándose a los cojines.

-Pero al menos acabo el día, al fin podremos dormir, que bueno que Eva y Sierra nos dieran dos días libres- dijo Claudia quien parecía estar a punto de dormir.

-Te vas a dormir aquí en los cojines?- pregunto Izzy quien acababa de entrar y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. –Vamos a la habitación a descansar-

-Duerme conmigo!- dijo Claudia mientras se aferraba a su amiga. –Anda, duerme conmigo Izzy-

-Esta bien, dormiré contigo, bueno chicas las veo luego- dijo mientras se despedía de sus amigas, pero antes de ir a la habitación, el Kizligarasi irrumpió en la sala.

-Donde esta Izzy?- pregunto en tono autoritario.

-Aquí esta Izzy- dijo mientras colocaba con cuidado a su amiga en los cojines. –Que ocurre?-

-Hoy vas con el Sultán-

-Hoy? Pero Izzy esta cansada- dijo acostándose en el suelo.

-Nada de que estas cansada, el Sultán te necesita en este momento- ordeno el Kizligarasi. –Donde esta Eva?-

-Eva también vendrá?- dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-Ella tiene que dar la orden para que te arregles y bañes-

-Yo me puedo encargar de eso- dijo una voz detrás de el. –Vamos Izzy, yo te arreglare- dijo Sierra mientras tomaba a la chica del brazo.

-Bien, pero no tardes con ella, y veamos a quien mas pidió que llevara…- dijo mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel. –Así, aquí esta… donde esta Katie?-

-Katie dice usted?- pregunto Bridgette.

-Si, donde esta Katie? La conoces verdad?-

-Es una chica de cabello negro, tez morena, alta y súper delgada?-

-De esa misma estoy hablando- dijo el Kizligarasi algo impaciente. –Donde esta?-

-Me llamaban?- pregunto Katie entrando al salón.

-Tu, ve con Sierra e Izzy, el Sultán quiere verlas a las dos-

-Esta noche?-

-Si, esta noche, ahora apúrate- dijo mientras la empujaba. –Las demás vayan a dormir, su turno llegara algún día- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Pero carácter! No tenia porque hablarnos así- dijo Courtney mientras levantaba a Claudia.

-Courtney duerme conmigo, no quiero estar solita- dijo aferrandose al cuello de la morena.

-Bien, pero solo hoy dormiremos juntas- dijo mientras se iban a la habitación.

-Yo tomare un baño, no vienen Leshawna? Alexa? Bridgette?- pregunto Gwen a las chicas.

-Vamos a la piscina, será más divertido- sugirió Alexa.

-Apoyo la idea de Alexa!-

-TODAS LAS CHICAS A LA PISCINA A JUGAR!- grito Alexa, hecho esto, todas las chicas se desvistieron, sin pudor ni vergüenza alguna, corrieron, algunas, desnudas a la piscina. Gwen se quedo parada sin moverse.

-Creo que mejor voy al baño, estará mas tranquilo ahí que en otro lugar- dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

Por otra parte del castillo, pasadas unas horas, el viento entraba por una ventana, las cortinas se movían al compás de la misma. La habitación solo contaba con la luz de una vela que estaba al borde de consumirse, en esa habitación, se encontraban tres personas en la cama.

-Parece que la fiesta que daban sus compañeras ya acabo, perdonen que las haya privado de la diversión, chicas, es que necesitaba estar con ustedes- dijo un hombre quien abrazaba a dos chicas a sus lados. –Ustedes son espectaculares- agrego sonriente.

-No importa mi señor, estamos aquí para lo que usted quiera- dijo Katie mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del hombre.

-Y tu Izzy? No vas a decir nada o regañarme?- dijo acariciando la cabellera de la pelirroja.

-No mi señor, Katie ya lo dijo todo- dijo copiando el acto de su compañera.

-Bueno, quieren dormir esta noche aquí? No me quiero quedar solo- dijo mientras acariciaba ambas cabelleras. Izzy, quien ya estaba al borde de dormir, solo asintió pero Katie se sobresalto.

-Pero mi señor, su esposa…- comenzó a decir Katie pero fue callada por uno de los dedos del Sultán.

-Ella no me preocupa en lo absoluto, además ella, desde que se caso conmigo, sabia que estas cosas sucederían, ¿Por qué había de impedirme estar con mis hermosas esposas? Estoy rodeado de bellezas, no puedo evitarlo- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro. Tomo su barbilla y le planto un beso en sus labios. –Además Katie, porque no te dejas el cabello suelto, se te ve hermoso- dijo mientras la recostaba a su lado.

-Gracias mi señor- dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado y lo abrazaba. Chris se sintió pleno y feliz.

-Dios, gracias por hacerme Sultán y darme bellas esposas- dijo mientras se disponía a dormir con sus dos amantes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hola chicos! Bueno quería hacer un final medio perver y cursi *baba* no se si lo conseguí pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo :D gracias a todos mis niños que leen esta historia! :D gracias ^/^ Bueno, ahora los agradecimientos :D *Wuiiiii***

**Pankeckes.- jejeje si quieres cásate con el, no tengo ningún problema XD y que bueno que no eres alcohólica cofcofyosicofcof ^^, espero que este capitulo te haya agradado :D.**

**Gwen1661.- Jojo que te mejores *de seguro ya te mejoraste ¬¬*y Matías… hola! XD que bueno que te haya gustado ^^. Espero que este sea de tu total agrado ^^.**

**Athaeris.- Pues bienvenida al fic ^/^ aquí esta la continuación ^^, espero te guste :D. *ruego a Dios*.**

**Sherminlove.- Wa! Gracias :O ^^ muchas gracias enserio y pues qui esta la continuación, y espero que sea de tu agrado :D.**

**XCLAUXDXC.- hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ espero que este también ^^.**

**Kanikanigoro.- jejeje gracias por tu review querida, y no te preocupes si tardas, mas vale tarde que nunca *mira quien habla ¬¬* y que bueno que te haya gustado aunque no seas fan de DXC ^^ espero que este te guste mucho ^^.**

**Abril Castillo.- Hola… creo que eres nueva vdd? Si es así bienvenida! *sale confeti* que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo te guste mucho ^^.**

**MarilynnDxC.- No mas humpa lumpas! Me asustaron XD LOOOL naa! Las groserías de Courtney… a mi tmb me hicieron reír cuando leí el fic XD, espero que este capitulo también te guste :D.**

**NekoNight.- jejeje otra que no esta tan fan de DxC bueno, esta bien ^o^, no hay problema y sobre Nia… voy a poner algo al final :D espero que este capitulo tmb te guste ^/^.**

**LadyGaGaSuperFan.- Hola! Y bienvenida al fic (?) eres nueva aquí? Perdona tengo mala memoria ^/^ = gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo T^T **** es de emoción ^^, espero que este tmb te agrade :D**

**XxNenisCullenxX.- Procurare no morir, siii vamos a Japón juntas (?) XD Siii vamos! Y que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, espero que este capitulo te guste ^^.**

**Blicia.- jejeje gracias y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado… mas en final XD *porque? No se XD***

**SaQhra.- Bienvenido chico :D y que bueno que aprendas nuevas palabras en mi fic ^^, tienes razón siempre es bueno aprender algo nuevo. Y pues mas vale un review tarde que nunca (?) XD jajaja espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ^^.**

**MIREYA DXC.- hola! Y bienvenida :D que bueno que te gusten mis historias ^^, me hace feliz T^T *llora* XD ya se soy burra ¬¬ XD naaa, bueno pues si Yo quiero Saber… esta semana, el fic esta SUPER LARGO ¬¬ igual XD gracias!**

**Bienvenidos y gracias a ****SaQhra, MIREYA DXC, LadyGaGaSuperFan, Abril Castillo y Athaeris**** Bienvenidos! :D Y a todos ustedes que hacen posible la continuación muchas pero muchas gracias ^^, y ahora que veo, si alguien quiere que su OC entre a la historia solo avíseme por MP o por review, solo díganme como es, nombre, apariencia, es todo ^^ yo veo como los coloco o si los quieren en un lugar en especifico díganme igual :D los quiero niños! (Y los que no son tan niños ^^) los quiere**

**xXAiko-HayashiXx**


	9. Los problemas comienza

Hola chicos, volviendo con un nuevo capitulo :D Espero que lo disfruten y no me maten por tardar /*se esconde detrás de un escudo*\\ .

**Advertencias: Bueno, las advertencias, antes no puse, pero ahora es necesario. Comienzan escenas Lime. Comienzan indicios de Yaoi *o*. Temas controversiales.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de TDI, TDA, TDWT, los de la cuarta temporada confirmada y los invitados especiales **NO **me pertenecen si no a **Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis** y a sus **respectivos creadores.**

/*Que inicie el fic*\\

**Capitulo 9.**

**Conociendo a las nuevas caras. Los problemas comienzan.**

Después de que Izzy y Katie llegaron de su noche de pasión con el Sultán favorito de todas, las preguntas no tardaron en llegar, apenas colocaron un pie en la sala y, casi de inmediato, todas las chicas se les abalanzaron y bombardearon con preguntas de todo tipo. Para Izzy, claro, esto era normal ya que era la Gözde, mientras Katie, quien solo unas pocas veces había compartido la cama con el Sultán, era algo muy inusual. Mientras todas estaban atentas a los relatos de Izzy y Katie sobre su precioso Sultán, había tres chicas que no prestaban ni la más mínima atención. ¿Por qué? Fácil, por que el corazón de ellas, se encontraba ocupado en gran parte por ciertos guardianes. Aunque lo negaran como era el caso de la morena.

-Courtney, te estas perdiendo el relato de Katie- Alexa llego de improviso y se planto enfrente de Courtney quien se asusto al escuchar la voz de su compañera de "celda" como ella decía.

-No me importa Alexa, una de las cosas que jamás me interesará es la vida sexual que llevan las demás y mas si se trata del hombre que todas compartimos- comento la chica sin ponerle demasiada importancia a la situación. Si algo le resultaba incomodo, es hablar de perversiones y temas que tuvieran relación con el sexo.

-Oh vamos- reclamo la castaña. –No me digas que no te interesa saber como es tu hombre en la cama, vamos es entretenido, oí que es increíble-

-Alexa- suspiro molesta. –No me interesa, además no es mi hombre, es el hombre de todas, no uses términos que se refieran a el como mió y solo mió, ¿entiendes?-

-Vaya que eres muy seca y estirada Courtney- le dijo su compañera en tono burlón. –Mira que no tenias que ser tan malvada, somos amigas deacuerdo? Así que no andes con ese aire de molesta y estirada egoísta que no me importa nada…- decía la chica hasta que fue golpeada con una almohada rosa por cortesía de Courtney, quien, sonrojada, no se veía nada feliz.

-No molestes Alexa, perdona pero solo quiero estar sola- dijo poniéndose de pie mientras se alejaba del lugar. Tomo uno de los libros y se encamino hacia la piscina, una remojada en sus pies y un poco de soledad la calmarían por completo.

-Vaya, la princesa del drama esta molesta- comento cierta chica de tez pálida. –No había necesitada de golpear a la pobre de Alexa-

-No digas eso, tu también hubieras hecho lo mismo si te ocurría a ti, es mas, casi golpeas a la pobre de Sadie cuando regó ese te en tus pies- comento Leshawna tratando de calmar a su amiga. Gwen y Courtney no llevaban una buena relación que digamos y es que existía cierta competencia en ellas, no hablando de romances, si no en clases, Courtney trataba inalcanzablemente por sorprender a sus superiores pero no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera entrenando, Gwen ya era una experta bailarina desde muy pequeña con las chicas de las caravanas que llegaban de día y de noche. Pero Courtney no se quedaba atrás, ya que era una experta en temas sexuales, sabia muy bien como seducir y como atraer la mirada de un hombre con solo comer un pan, cosa que Gwen aun no lograba, cada una era especial en una materia pero siempre tratando de superarse, sacando de quicio a las cariyes y a las compañera que no soportaban otra sección de "tu eres esto" y "jamás me superaras".

-Pero no la golpee- se excuso. –He ahí la diferencia-

-Si lo se, pero a veces actúan como hermanas, es mas, creo que se parecen mucho, su personalidad es casi la misma, sin ofender- esto ultimo lo agrego al ver la mirada asesina de la chica. Ellas no se parecían en nada, ella era más calmada y la otra era más escandalosa. Ella sencilla y la otra quería sobresalir a cualquier precio. Si, ellas eran diferentes… ¿o no?

-Muy bien chicas, pónganse de pie, vamos a comenzar con las clases- Eva había llegado de improviso a la sala, alarmando a las preciosas jóvenes. En uno de los salones, dos jóvenes se encontraran charlando animadamente mientras otra se encontraba totalmente impaciente.

-No sabia que íbamos a recibir a una nueva este día, fue algo totalmente improvisto, en fin, déjame ser la primer en darte la bienvenida- dijo una de ellas, una chica rubia y de ojos azules.

-Muchas gracias- contesto ella en un tono un tanto orgulloso. –La verdad es que sabia que me aceptarían una vez que me vieran- comentó. Una nueva princesita creída y engreída pensó la rubia.

-Ash ya déjala, si no quiere un bienvenida que por lo menos actué como lo que es, una inferior, ¿aquí no eres nada me oíste princesa?- comento la otra chica.

-A mi no me hables imitación barata de un palo- la chica le contesto de una manera muy grosera que hizo que la chica quisiera golpearla en ese momento. Pero justo, entro el grupo de concubinas que acompañaba a Eva. Ella por su parte, al verlas, dio una reverencia para después cambiar su cara a incredulidad.

-Mis señoras Nia y Alice, no esperaba verlas por aquí, ¿quien es ella?- pregunto al ver a la recién llegada.

-Oh Eva, veo que comenzaran las clases, es bueno saberlo, por cierto, ella es una nueva recluta, se llama Casey- dijo Nia sonriente mientras empujaba un poco a la chica quien no se veía nada feliz. Eva lo noto de inmediato y claro, no pudo ocultar el descontento al ver a que la mocosa parecía una malcriada.

-Una nueva eh? Pues parece que no conoce las reglas de por aquí, ya me encargare de darle una buena lección, gracias señoras- dijo mientras tomaba a la joven del brazo y daba una pequeña reverencia.

-No te preocupes Eva, si quieres ve y dale una lección que aquí nos encargaremos de las chicas- comento Nia alegre. Las jóvenes, que hasta ahora permanecían calladas, sintieron algo de pena por la recién llegada, y es que estar a solas con Eva, debía de ser un horrible tormento. Una vez que Eva desapareció del lugar, las chicas estuvieron observando a la rubia y a la pelirroja.

-¿Y que esperan? ¿Nos darán clase o que?- preguntó Gwen rompiendo el molesto silencio que había en la habitación. Pasaron otros minutos antes de que Nia hablara pero antes de hacerlo, la chica llamada Alice hablo.

-Haber "cadáver" dime tu nombre- dijo ella sin ningún tono de educación. La rabia que sintió Gwen al ser llamada "cadáver" comenzó a florecer y crecer poco a poco, diablos, en este día su paciencia no estaba al cien y ahora tenia que soportar a cierta pelirroja. Iba a contestarle con una grosería pues se lo merecía la "muchachita" pero al sentir la mano de su compañera Bridgette sobre su hombro, la rabia se esfumo como humo.

-Me llamo Gwen, es un placer- dijo entre dientes y apretando los puños, tal vez no se calmo del todo al final.

-Bien, Gwen querida, quiero que des un paso al frente y quiero que me hagas una demostración de lo que puedes hacer-

-Disculpa, ¿pero tu quien eres para darnos ordenes?- pregunto Courtney quien se había colocado enfrente de todas.

-Ah! Otra revoltosa, vaya este mes hay mucha chica majadera- contesto la chica pavoneándose. Courtney se quedo incrédula, ¿majadera… ella? Ella, obviamente, iba a contestarle si no fuera por que cierta rubia hablo antes de que se armara el zafarrancho.

-Oye Alice, deberías de calmarte y presentarte, lamento los imprevistos- dijo al rubia un poco apenada colocándose enfrente de la chica Alice. –Hola, bien, yo me llamo Nia y soy una Ikbal, es un placer conocer a las nuevas- agrego mientras sonreía. La tal Nia era una chica muy linda, además de que su cabello era rubio como rayos de sol y ojos azules como pozos cristalinos, era una chica alta, de complexión delgada y de "buenas proporciones" llevaba puesto un velo dorado y un vestido que hacia juego, unas joyas adornaban las puntas de sus dorados cabellos y otros pequeños diamantes sus ojos. Era una chica realmente bella pensaron las concubinas y una que otra no puedo evitar que saliera un pequeño sonrojo carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Como sea- contesto la otra desde atrás. –Yo soy Alice y también soy Ikbal, así que están advertidas, mas les vale que no se metan en mi camino ¿oyeron?- Alice tampoco se quedaba atrás, era una chica de cabello castaño rojizo como una puesta de sol a punto de terminar, sus ojos hasta el momento parecían grises pero al acercarse a la luz se podía distinguir que eran una mezcla entre gris y color verde, su piel era blanca con pequeños tonos rosados, se parecía en Nia si no fuera porque era un poco centímetros mas bajita, su caso era diferente, tenia mas adornos en su cuerpo, se podía distinguir unos pierciengs en su lengua, ombligo y nariz además de un tatuaje en su pie de una estrella. Vestía un velo del mismo color que su cabello y un vestido negro que la hacia sobresalir su belleza. Ambas chicas eran guapas, no cabia duda de que eran Ikbal.

-¿Y ahora que? ¿Nos darán clase o que?- pregunto Leshawna un tanto impaciente.

-Mira querida- hablo Alice quien se limaba las uñas. –No tengo toda la paciencia del mundo así que…-

-Ani? ¿Ani eres tu?- pregunto una de las chicas quien, por lo visto, había reconocido a la pelirroja.

-¡Tu! Alexa, ¿que demonios haces aquí? ¿Y quien te dio el maldito permiso de llamarme "Ani"?- pregunto Alice quien pareció tomar una actitud defensiva.

-Alto, alto, ¿ustedes se conocen?- preguntó Courtney.

-¿Conocerla? Es una mocosa inservible, buena para nada que no se que rayos esta haciendo aquí- contestó Alice. –Solo las guapas entran aquí, ¿te enteras querida?-

-¿Así? ¿Aceptan guapas? Que raro, Entonces porque querrían a un payaso de circo barato como tu dime Ani?- le preguntó Alexa burlona y una sonrisa juguetona. Ani, estaba al borde de explotar, una inferior la estaba insultando y eso merecía un castigo, un duro y terrible castigo.

-No me provoques mocosa- contestó acercándose de manera amenazante. La pelea parecía estar a la vuelta de la esquina, esto se iba a poner realmente bueno, Courtney comenzó a preocuparse, ah Gwen le daba igual si se mataban una con la otra y Bridgette buscaba la manera de detenerlas a ambas.

-Ya basta Ani, tu comenzaste- Nia se metió en medio de las dos chicas quienes ya se preparaban. Alice solo la miro de manera retadora a Nia y dirigió su mirada a Alexa.

-Esta bien Nia, me calmare, pero nadie mas que tu sabe el castigo que se le debe imponer a las nuevas malcriadas-

-Deja ya, que tu comenzaste- así, Nia termino la discusión. Después de unos minutos, Eva regreso al lado de Casey quien parecía algo asustada pero era obvio que no se iba a doblegar ante nadie. Mientras, en otra parte del castillo, una asamblea estaba ocurriendo el la torre principal, al parecer, había un asunto de suma importancia.

-Bien, ¿entonces que me sugieren? Ya les di el oro y el trato que se merece un verdadero rey, ahora díganme, ¿que demonios quieren?- pregunto el sultán quien, aburrido en su trono, oía el problema que tenia en su reino. Esto se ponía injusto, creo alianzas muy fuertes con reinos poderosos, los invito y les mostró las bellezas que había en su palacio, y no solo hablando del castillo claro, aun así, era increíble que hubiera un reino que no estaba contento con ellos, que injusto.

-Tal vez, si le damos algo más, una oferta más tentadora- sugirió uno de los suyos.

-¿Y que le doy? Ya le di oro, comida, corceles de los mas finos, esclavos, ¿que mas quiere?- pregunto impaciente el hombre. Vaya rey que tenia de aliado.

-¿Y si le das una de tus concubinas? Es decir, tienes bastantes y se nos acaba el cupo para tenerlas a todas- sugirió uno que parecía ser el mas joven, y talvez, el mas ingenuo de la mesa. Hatchet, quien se encontraba en ese lugar, sabía que la población femenina en el castillo era tan grande que el harem parecía un vaso de agua que con la más mínima gota, el lugar se derribaría.

-No, no daré ninguna de mis concubinas, eso si que no- defendió el hombre a sus jóvenes esposas. –Además, ahí un montón que no he conocido- agrego, tener tantas mujeres a sus pies era tan pesado, si con suerte encontró a sus Ikbal, cariyes, Gozde y esposa.

-Pues no podemos tenerlas a todas- contesto un hombre de cabello rojo.

-Es cierto, necesitamos que la población femenina descienda, esto no puede seguir así señor- contesto otro quien no hacia otra cosa que mirarse al espejo.

-Pues no pienso regalar a ninguna, eso esta mas que claro- argumento el hombre, deshacerse de sus mujeres, vaya calumnia. –No se preocupen, hablare con Heather respecto a ello. Así que Cody, no salgas con tonterías, eres el mas joven pero compórtate como lo que eres ahora, Harold tienes buenos argumentos e ideas, pero en este caso no pienso seguirlas, Justin… por lo que mas quiera, deja en paz ese espejo que me saca de quicio, si tanto te amas ve a una habitación por el amor a Dios- Chris ya perdía la paciencia, tenia un problema de ese calibre en bandeja de plata y parecía que ha nadie le importaba, ni lo mas mínimo, el reino.

-Bien, ¿entonces que hacemos para contentarlo?- pregunto quien era su mano derecha, el gran Vizier.

-Como puedes preguntar eso Noah? Eres mi mano derecha, vamos da el ejemplo- dijo sorprendido Chris quien miraba incrédulo al mejor de sus hombres. Su gran Vizier, aquel que siempre le daba buenos consejos, que lo ayudaba y apoyaba en todo lo que podia, el hombre más listo y sabio de su reino, haciendo una pregunta tan estúpida, vaya, así el reino tendría futuro.

-Bien, si no quieres "regalar" a ninguna de tus concubinas, porque no envías a un embajador para que hable con el, podría persuadirlo y así ceder nuestros caprichos como ya lo hicieron otros reinos- sugirió. Chris entonces formo una sonrisa, claro, su hombre de mas confianza no lo iba a dejarlo solo.

-Muy buena idea Noah, ya que tienes el don de la palabra, serás quien redactara nuestra oferta, Cody, a pesar de ser muy joven, eres el mejor de mis embajadores así que iras tu, buscaras a Noah y se pondrán deacuerdo, Harold y Justin vayan a sus aposentos, descansen, puede que mañana haya otra asamblea o no Hatchet?- pregunto Chris al moreno quien permanecía callado hasta entonces.

-Creo que si, este era el problema con mayor importancia mi señor-

-¿Y con respecto a la problemática con el impuesto?-

-De eso ya me encargue, no hay ningún problema con los impuesto ahora- contesto Noah quien se ponía en pie.

-Bien, señores se pueden retirar, ah y llamen a Heather para el asunto de las concubinas- dijo después antes de que salieran sus hombres de mayor confianza. La sala se lleno de pequeños ruidos provenientes de las sillas. Al abrir las puertas, Heather ya se encontraba ahí, esperando.

-Parece que la asamblea termino, ahora ¿que quiere hacer?- pregunto mientras se tomaba del brazo de su esposo.

-Quiero hablar contigo acerca de un asunto con las concubinas, pero antes… envíame a una- dijo, claro esto a Heather no le agrado mucho que digamos la idea de llevar a aún "inferior" con su esposo, pero desde que se esposó con el, sabia a que se astenia y claro, no le quedaba de otra que aguantarse las ganas.

-¿Quiere alguna en especifico?- pregunto molesta pero Chris iba tan distraído que no se percato de ello.

-Tráeme a una bailarina, más específico, una chica de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros, si mal no recuerdo, la cariye Eva dijo que se llamaba Gwen- Heather al oír el nombre, sintió como la sangre le hervía. Gwen, esa chica que el primer día osó desafiarla. Pero orgullosa como era ella, trago saliva y resignada sonrió.

-Bien, no te preocupes, haré que Eva y Hatchet hagan los arreglos para llevártela-

-Excelente- dijo mientras era una sonrisa se dibujaba en su mente, si, esa tarde la disfrutaría mas que nunca.

Por otro lado, los hombres del consejo, salían de la sala murmurando acerca de la charla que habían mantenido, Cody iba atrás, nervioso, y es que esta era su primera reunión y no le fue del todo bien… o al menos eso creía el, claro. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, la puerta se cerro de golpe dejando al chico un tanto sorprendido, diantres, tenia mucha hambre y no se encontraba muy bien.

-¿Que pasa? Pareces sorprendido- dijo una voz detrás del el, de repente, sintió como una mano se colocaba en su pecho, mientras otra le acariciaba lentamente la espalda, un aire frió recorrió su oreja provocando que se estremeciera y un cuerpo acercándosele desde atrás.

-No estoy de humor, tengo hambre- fue lo único que digo ya que, por su nerviosismo, no podía decir mas. Aquella silueta bufo molesta.

-Ya no estas de humor desde hace una semana, ¿Qué te molesta?- preguntó.

-Que nos descubran y… pues… ya soy del consejo, debo de ser mas serio y dejar de actuar como un niño- le contesto como si estuviera al borde de las lagrimas. En ese momento, su cuerpo choco en la pared gracias a la acción de su apresor quien se pego mas al indefenso chico, el trataba de soltarse pero, uno, no podía pues era mas fuerte que el y dos, simplemente le volvía loco tenerlo tan cerca.

-Antes te importaba un comino que nos oyeran cuando estábamos en la habitación, ¿y ahora te preocupas? ¿A que juegas Cody?- le preguntó molesto, rayos, su voz sonaba tan tentadora (aunque estuviera enojado) que el chico parecía estar a punto de ceder otra vez como lo había hecho desde noches atrás, pero tenia que mantener la calma y actuar de manera madura, ya no era un niño como dijo ¿o si?

-No juego a nada, eres tu el que no quiere dejarme en paz Noah- le reclamo el chico quien estaba totalmente sonrojado. Con una fuerza increíble, Noah volteo a Cody y pego su cuerpo a la pared, le sostuvo las muñecas tan fuerte como para no dejarlo escapar y aproximo su cara a la de el.

-Recuerda que estas en el consejo gracias a mi recomendación Cody, así que se buen chico y pórtate como se debe ¿bien?- Noah no se encontraba molesto, tenia tantas ganas de hacer suyo al chico como lo había hecho noches anteriores, oírlo gemir y llamarlo mientras este le proporcionaba todo el cariño y amor que sentía, esas ideas estaban en su cabeza, pero en la de Cody había miedo y nerviosismo, obviamente quería estar a su lado, un día agotador como el que había pasado, merece una buena sección de sexo, pero ahora se contradecía, no quería estar ese día con el, no, no quería.

-Lo se bien y te lo agradezco a sobre manera, pero esta noche no, hoy no por favor Noah- suplico el chico. Obviamente, Noah no era ningún monstruo así que tuvo que quedarse con las ganas de tener sexo con su amado Cody. Pero claro, no se iba a quedar solo así y sorprendió al chico con un intenso beso en los labios. Al separarse por la horrible falta de oxigeno, Noah salió sin decir palabra, solo una mirada le basto a Cody para entender lo que el chico le enviaba. Ahora si, Noah no tendría piedad sobre el cuando estén en su momento erótico.

"No creo que elijan a ninguna para esta noche" "Es la noche de Luna llena, generalmente escoge a las mas guapas y no a los fetos" "Fetos, jaja tienes razón, esa bola de capullos no tiene oportunidad para estar hoy con el Sultán" "Me escogerá a mi lo se, de seguro me habrá llamado ya" "Que impaciente estoy, ya quiero que aparezca Hatchet"

-¡QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- grito Gwen desde una parte de la habitación que se encontraba totalmente llena. La sala de "estudio", como la llamaban las chicas, era su lugar predilecto para pasar un buen rato, lejos de las chicas para poder pensar y, quien sabe, estudiar un poco, pero por alguna rara razón, había mas chicas con cerebro de uva en ese lugar, no podía estar en paz en la piscina, en el salón de baile ni en ningún otro lugar. Su momento de paz se vio frustrado como casi siempre pasaba.

"Ahí pero que genio" "Ah esa deberían de sacarla del harem" "Si, es muy rara y me da miedo" "No temas, perro que ladra no muerde" Bien, era todo lo que su paciencia (si es que tenia) podía aguantar, tomo uno de los libros que tenia en su mesa y camino hasta la salida molesta, pero fue detenida por un brazo.

-Mujer cálmate no te estreses- le dijo su apresora, Gwen estaba por proporcionarle un buen golpe a la osada, pero se calmo al ver de quien se trataba.

-Bridgette, casi te golpeo- Bridgette solo sonrió.

-No hay problema, entiendo como debes de estar- le contesto nerviosa. –Muchas chicas en este lugar, no es muy sano para alguien que le gusta estar sola-

-Me conoces bien-

-Llevo tiempo observándote, no es que sea muy buena en eso tu sabes- sonrió la chica. Si había alguien en el harem por el que Gwen le gustaría estar, es por sus dos amigas Leshawna y Bridgette, por las demás, hasta saltaba la pared y escapaba a su lugar de origen, su hogar.

-Debo tener cuidado contigo, puedes aprender mis movimientos- le dijo burlona.

-No te preocupes, no te haría ningún mal- contesto apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Y a todo esto, sabes porque razón hay muchas chicas a…- no pudo completar su frase ya que justo en ese momento, la puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe, dando paso al kizligarasi y a Eva, ambos parecían fulminar con la mirada, buscando a una personita en especial. Las chicas parecían no mantener de manera discreta su euforia, querían gritar como si hubieran visto al mismísimo Ala. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a los recién llegados con sonrisitas tontas en sus labios y miradas de impaciencia.

-¿Que demonios les pasa a ustedes? ¡Hablen! Donde rayos esta Gwen!- grito Eva molesta al ver a tanta mocosa cerca. Las sonrisas de todas se apago del golpe al oír el nombre de la chica, obviamente no sabían quien era Gwen, pero si se enteraban… bueno, son chicas. Y mientras a ellas se les apagaba el foco de esperanza, dos de ellas parecían hacer oídos sordos, y es que ninguna de las dos lo podía creer.

-Te busca a ti- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la rubia.

-A mi, ¿y a mi como para que?- pregunto confusa. Eva paseo la mirada por el lugar, hasta topar con el rostro de la joven, quien no podía ocultar la curiosidad que la embargaba.

-Ah tu- señalo. – ¡Llevamos largo tiempo buscándote! ¡Prepárate y ven con nosotros pero a la de ya!- ordeno mientras a zancadas se aproximaba a la chica confundida, la tomo del brazo y la jalo de manera brusca hasta la salida. Para Gwen todo paso como un relámpago, todo fue tan repentino que no pude exclamar ni pió. Una vez fuera, los rumores entre las chicas se iniciaron como cuando estaban hace unos minutos atrás.

"Le toco a una amargada" "¿Pero es que el Sultán esta loco?" "Vaya creo que comenzare a pintarme el cabello de negro y rayos para que me vea" "No mejor se antisocial" "¿Escogió un feto en vez de mi?" "Un feto muy feo por cierto" – Bridgette no podia sentirse mas furiosa, oír todos esos comentarios le provocaban golpearlas a todas… si ellas supieran la verdad ¿Estarían hablando así de ella? ¿Sentirían pena por ella, ella que no quería estar en ese lugar? Chicas… no las logra entender nadie. Salio del lugar antes de que los sentimientos de "golpear a alguien" fueran críticos.

-¿Que yo que?- pregunto confusa mientras unas mujeres le tomaban medidas y le probaban telas.

-Lo que oíste, hoy te toca "entretener" a mi esposo- contesto mientras trataba de ocultar su enfado sin éxito alguno. Miro a la chica de reojo mientras esta batallaba con las mujeres pues una que otra le clava los alfileres en su piel por accidente. ¿Qué tenia ella? ¿Por qué Chris la había escogido? Alguien en este planeta que tenga la maldita decencia de contestarle. Era rara, antisocial, un cadáver móvil, pero aun así, tenia algo en ese misterio suyo que parecía volver loco a cualquier hombre que se le pasara por enfrente. –Deja de quejarte de los piquetes ¿Ya le escogieron las prendas? No tenemos tiempo- contesto impaciente.

-Ya señora, las prendas estarán listas una vez que este preparada- contesto una de ellas quien levantaba las telas escogidas.

-Excelente, ahora ven querida, te explicare todo mientras te bañas- ordeno saliendo de la habitación. Eva tomo a Gwen de las manos como si de una esclava se trataba y la condujo detrás de Heather. Las reglas eran las mismas que Eva les había dicho en la clase: seducirlo, entretenerlo, insinuarle lo mucho que deseaba estar dentro de ella. Esas técnicas eróticas y todos los aromas que tenia que llevar, preparar (por ella misma) la habitación, claro con ayuda de las mujeres de servicio. Tomo todo lo que pudo y en dos horas, la habitación se encontraba decorada y perfumada con una Gwen junto a la ventana con aquellas prendas provocativas y un maquillaje ligero que invitaba a mas de uno a hacer el amor.

Unas horas atrás….

Como todos los días, Trent estaba vigilando los enormes pasillos del palacio, no era algo muy divertido, pero era mejor que estar cuidando la entrada bajo en horrible sol de medio día. No se sentía desdichado, al contrario, estar en un lugar así le provocaba entre alegría y esperanzas.

Flash back.

-¿Enserio es lo que quiere?- pregunto aquel hombre fuerte y fornido mientras miraba al pequeño.

-Necesitamos el dinero, así que ¿lo aceptas o no?- pregunto la mujer desesperada. No parecía estar ni triste o arrepentida, muy por el contrario, se veía impaciente y una sonrisa psicópata le daba el toque perfecto de una maniática. Trent estaba asustado, no sabía a donde terminaba esa plática, pero si algo estaba seguro es que no era nada bueno. Aquel hombre lo observo con cuidado, no era un chico muy especial pero… ¿ha de tener algo de especial debajo de esa imagen de chico débil e indefenso después de todo no? Sonrió.

-Bien mujer, si es lo que quieren tu y tu hombre lo acepto, toma estas monedas de oro y lárgate, y recuerda, no vengas a buscar a este niño jamás- dijo mientras le tiraba una bolsa de la cual cayeron unas cuantas monedas, la mujer se tiro al piso y comenzó a recogerlas, estaba loca la mujer. Trent observo aquella imagen de su madre hasta que aquel hombre lo tomo del brazos y sin piedad, lo jalo hacia el.

-Vamonos niño, ahora eres mió- una sonrisa que el niño pudo catalogar como asquerosa, dibujo el rostro del hombro. Trent estaba asustado, ningún presentimiento bueno llegaba a su mente, un miedo horrible lo invadía, esto no era bueno. Trato en vano de soltarse, pero la fuerza del hombre era grande, muy superior en esos años.

Fin del Flash back.

-Trent, ¿lo oíste?- un rubio saco de sus pensamiento al muchacho quien parecía haber desaparecido del planeta por unos segundos.

-Ah Geoff, eres tu, ¿Qué fue lo que no oí?-

-La chica que ira esta noche con el Sultán- un presentimiento llego hasta su corazón, algo malo para el se aproximaba y tenia mucho que ver con la noticia que el rubio traía.

-¿Qué?-

-Esa chica con la que hablaste en el harem, ella… estará esta noche con el- su mundo se derrumbo de nuevo, no podia ser cierto, Gwen era suya, tal vez no la había marcado como suya o no la haya besado aun, pero muy dentro de su ser, podia sentir que esa mujer le pertenecía a el y a nadie mas que el. Inmediatamente y sin decir palabra, tiro su lanza, su escudo y rápidamente corrió a buscar a la mujer.

-"Me ayudaste, me salvaste de esa vida. Te lo agradezco de corazón, pero no puedo dejar que te quedes con ella, no puedo"- pensó alejándose de la escena dejando al rubio un tanto triste y preocupado.

-Eres increíble- decía el hombre quien sentado en la cama observaba a la hermosa figura que se aproximaba a el. Verla bailar así, lo excitaba y ya no aguantaba las ganas de hacerla suya en ese momento. Gwen, por su parte, sentía asco por la mirada que ponía el hombre, no importaba si era el sultán o no, a ella le resultaba desagradable. Pero como "buena concubina" tenia que tragarse el orgullo y seguir con la actuación. Moviendo sus brazos al compás de las caderas y las telas al compás del viento, fue acercándose de manera provocativa al hombre, quien la tomo por la cintura y la acercaba a el. La sentó entre sus piernas y comenzó a besar su cuello para así descender hasta sus pechos. Gwen se sentía mal ahora, mientras el hombre se deleitaba con el sabor de su piel, ella parecía estar en otro mundo, parecía no estar percatándose de cómo el hombre la hacia suya. La imagen de una persona llego a su mente y ahí cometió el peor error de su vida.

-Trent-

Que tal eh? Me extendí ^^ leí mis fic y me di cuenta de que solo hay guión y no narración así que puse mas narración :D, y como notaron ya hay escenas pervers, pero eso lo advertí desde el principio. Así que como no quiero pervertir mentes (aunque es divertido) le sugiero que los siguiente capítulos los lean con cuidado si son menores de edad, pero no se preocupen, no habrá sexo explicito (por ahora *cara pever*) ejem, violar a Near me afecta XD LOL! Ah y gracias por sus fichas de personajes :D

Los agradecimientos, ahora serán por review reply, así que aprecio mucho que les agrade mucho lo que escribo y sobre las samaritanas y críticos… sigan con su trabajo de criticar, aun no recibo critica XP pero bueno, siempre es bueno saber que piensan los demás :D

Como unas frases que vi en el perfil de CFrancis:

_"Quien escribe gusta del halago, pero el 'escritor' en cambio, ha de aprender a gozar con el arrecio, con el golpe de_  
_martillo sobre el yunque de su obra. Sólo así podrá forjar aiestos."_  
_- Rafael Gibelli_

_"Dicen que soy un gran escritor. Agradezco esa curiosa opinión, pero no la comparto. El día de mañana, algunos lúcidos la refutarán fácilmente y me tildarán de impostor o chapucero o de ambas cosas a la vez."_  
_- Jorge Luís Borges_

Nos vemos chicos y los que reciben crítica, lean las frases, reflexiónenlas y no se depriman, solo traten de mejorar, tienen todo mi apoyo y No es que seamos una organización como leí por ahí, todos debemos apoyarnos mutuamente :D

Bye niños.

_Los quiere._

_xXAiko-HayashiXx_


	10. Su pasado

_**Notas de la Autora al final**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de TDI, TDA, TDWT, Reloaded **NO **me pertenecen si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis**.

/*Que inicie el fic*\\

**Capítulo 10.**

**Su pasado**

Trabajaba como esclavo, literalmente hablando. Todos los días eran los mismos desde que su madre lo había abandonado a su suerte con aquel hombre que solo le traía desgracia tras desgracia. Trent lo único que quería era morir, morir en este momento antes de que lo verdaderamente grave pasara. El hombre, cuyo nombre era Khaled, era un comerciante muy famoso, no por su gran personalidad o algo por el estilo, no, él era famoso por la mala reputación que lo perseguía, era un comerciante adinerado que malgastaba su dinero en zahib y ersoos, mujeres y otros vicios que un hombre de su calumnia hacía. Nadie era considerado amigo cercano del hombre, todos le temían pues hacerlo enojar significaba lo último que se hacía en la vida. Varios llegaron a compadecerse del pequeño Trent, pero nadie parecía querer brindarle ayuda o por lo menos mostrar un poco de comprensión ¿Por qué? Es un niño, otra de las famas que tenía Khaled era el de engañar y manipular fácilmente a sus víctimas para que hicieran el trabajo sucio que él no se atrevía hacer por sí mismo como investigar a su "competencia" y acabarlas sin piedad. ¿Qué culpa tenía el niño? ¿De qué era considerado culpable? Al ser pequeño, era más fácil de manipular y por consiguiente, con la ternura que provocaba, era obvio que le resultaba un arma fácil y manejable para cualquier ocasión, es por ello que nadie quería tener cerca al pequeño, pues temían que este viniera por algo más que el pan y agua que iba siempre a comprar para su amo que llegaba embriagado.

-¡Pedazo de porquería! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a verme a los ojos?- gritaba el hombre mientras azotaba sin piedad el cuerpo del niño que tembloroso en el piso lloraba y suplicaba perdón.

-¡No! ¡No me pegue más, se lo suplico! Mamá, papá ayúdenme, déjeme ¡no!- las lágrimas fluían en su carita de ángel mientras el hombre lo azotaba más fuerte con la liana. Los golpes cesaron y el niño no quería mirar lo que ahora ocurriría.

-Eres un inútil, tu madre hizo lo correcto en venderte a mí, yo te hare hombre si tengo que azotarte todo el día- retomando su labor, golpeo con más ganas al niño que lloraba más y más. Trent se encontraba arrepentido, por alguna razón, él tenía la gran necesidad de defender a esa niña, tenía que hacerlo como su deber de caballero, pero eso le trajo consecuencias de las cuales se arrepentía ahora.

_Flash Back._

_Trent se encontraba limpiando la sala, gracias a Dios, su amo había salido a unos "negocios" por lo que podía disfrutar de un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Se dio cuenta de que faltaba un poco de aceite para la comida, así que tomo un poco de dinero que había dejado su amo y salió corriendo del lugar antes de que su amo llegara. Ya iba de regreso cuando oyó el grito de una chica._

_-¡No! ¡Déjeme en paz, por favor!- exclamaba aquella voz que el distinguió como su única amiga en el tiempo que llevaba con el hombre. Se asomó temeroso y observo como su amo acorralaba aun niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que el distinguió como su amiga. La tomo de un brazo y trataba de besarla mientras ella pedía ayuda inútilmente pues en más de una ocasión el asqueroso hombre lograba su cometido de besarla._

_-No te resistas niña, ya te dije que vas a ser mi esposa, así que vete acostumbrando y ponte a cooperar- trato de quitarle su vestimenta hasta que sintió una mordida en su mano. El grito de dolor y la niña salió corriendo del lugar sin agradecerle a su salvador pues no pensaba quedarse a mirar la conclusión. Khadel golpeo al que lo había mordido y al verlo comprobó con ira de quien se trataba._

_-Trent, ¡Maldito inútil! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a tu amo?- pregunto furioso mientras su mano sangraba. Trent no tenía miedo, un coraje floreció dentro de él mientras miraba desafiante al hombre. Pero esa mirada de borro de inmediato, al parecer la furia e ira que tenía desapareció como humo, ahora tenía miedo de lo inevitable._

_Fin del Flashback._

Media hora después, el niño corrió hasta su habitación, tal y como lo había ordenado su amo, y una vez solo, volvió a llorar a lagrima viva, quería morir en ese momento, ese horrible infierno que soportaba cada día tenía que parar ya, otro azote más y el niño sentía que moriría en ese instante. Un golpe seco, se oyó en su puerta, sabía que era él y no quería abrir, pero por el miedo natural que brotaba en él lo forzó a hacerlo. Comenzó temeroso a abrir la puerta, pero con salvajismo, Khaled tiro la puerta, su paciencia tenía un límite y ese niño ya lo había llego a fastidiar. Por obvia razón, Trent cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué haces ahí enano? Ve a prepararme el baño ahora, no creas que he terminado contigo- con una sonrisa asquerosa en sus labios, tomo al niño del suelo y lo llevo hasta el baño. Una vez dentro, Trent no le quedo de otra que preparar el agua caliente para su amo y mientras lo hacía, este de despojaba de su ropa para ducharse. Lista el agua, Trent se disponía a salir, pero fue detenido por el hombre.

-¿Quién dice que puedes irte ahora? Tú te quedas aquí y te bañas conmigo- los oídos de Trent no podían creer lo que pedía el cerdo de su amo, cerdo pues ¿Cómo puedes llamar a autor de semejante acto de atrocidad? Tembloroso, hablo.

-No… no lo escuche mi amo- dijo el niño quien temblaba de manos y pies, lo inevitable iba a pasar. Un fuerte jalón fue lo que sintió el niño y un golpe en su cabeza cuando choco con la tina lo dejo inconsciente y débil.

Despertó en la tina, se encontraba desnudo. Sus ropas o "trapos", pues no se le podía llamar "ropa" se encontraban tirados en piso, imágenes perturbadoras llegaron a su mente y un pequeño charco de sangre se encontraba en el lugar. Trato de levantarse, pero sintió un dolor terrible en su pierna y en la cabeza. Ambas sangraban, si pierna tenía una herida horrible y su cabeza, al parecer, había sufrido una fractura no grave pero si sangraba y mucho.

-Eres inútil, ni siquiera buen sexo puedes ofrecer a tu amo- la voz de su amo llego a sus oídos y lo que el imagino como algo imposible, supo que fue realidad una vez que este hablo. Tenía ganas de vomitar y no las pudo reprimir. Aun en su estado, el hombre lo puso de pie y lo "estampo" contra la pared aun desnudo. El asqueroso hombre olfateo su cuello y acaricio su piel mientras el reprimía las lágrimas y un grito de ayuda. No paso más pues Khadel lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro al piso.

-Ahora saco de porquería, ve a prepárame el desayuno que hoy tenemos visitas y lavas el baño, que no quiero ver tu sangre en el suelo, pero ¡ya!- ordeno este mientras Trent salía corriendo del lugar temeroso y continuaba con su labor, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, estos en días y así fueron convirtiéndose hasta llegar a años desde aquel trágico momento en su vida. Trent convertido ahora en una adolescente de no más de 14 años, no le quedo de otra que vivir así y soportar la crueldad con la que lo trataba su amo.

-Trent, inútil mocoso, ven aquí y atiende a mi socios- grito el hombre desde la sala de su casa. Trent limpiando un poco, pero dejo su labor para atender a aquellos hombres que no le traían buena vibra, ni la más mínima. Al llegar a la sala, vio como Khaled reía con ganas mientras tomaba un poco más de ese horrible zahib, lo despreciaba con cada partícula de su cuerpo, Observo a los "socios" que no eran más que buitres en busca de carne fresca que solo estaban con él por miedo o al menos eso llego oír el chico un día que su amo había salido a buscar a su otra víctima, su amiga. – ¿Qué carajo haces ahí parado pedazo de inútil? Ven aquí- ordeno muy molesto Khaled. Trent se acercó con miedo pero seguro, temblaba un poco pues todas las miradas estaban a tantas a él.

-¿Qué se le ofrece a mi amo?- pregunto el chico temeroso pero igual de decido.

-Trae un poco más de zahib y un poco de agua con la vieja ah! Y dile que me traiga a su hija Lindsay- obediente, Trent tomo una bolsa de tela y salió corriendo del lugar. En la sala, solo quedaron los hombres un poco ya embriagados.

-¿Así que planeas convertir en esposa a la mocosa de la vieja?- pregunto uno sonriente y quien parecía ser el más viejo de todos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Esa niña es mía-

-Debes de considerar lo que haces, solo es una niña que apenas se encuentra en la adolescencia, si acaso tendrá la edad de tu esclavo- error, lo que había dicho lo había marcado, tenía razón, la tenía, pero necio como era, solo recibió un golpe con la botella y sangrante como se encontraba, salió de inmediato del lugar temiendo por su vida, iban a perseguirlo los demás pero los detuvo Khaled.

-Déjenlo ir, no se preocupen por, ya se encargaran otros de el- dijo mientras una sonrisa macabra aparecía en su rostro. Un grito desgarrador se oyó a las afueras, tanto los animales como los pájaros salieron volando y corriendo pues lo que había pasado, era algo cruel e inhumano.

-Al parecer, no piensas cambiar de actitud ¿eh?- observo uno de ellos mientras tomaba un poco más de zahib. Trent, por lo mientras, iba corriendo por la calles, extrañamente vacías del pueblo. Le extraño un poco pero siguió adelante. Llego hasta la que era la más anciana del pueblo y madre de su mejor amiga.

-Buenos días Hana- saludo este sonriente pero cambio de inmediato al ver el rostro de la mujer totalmente pálido y triste. No dudo dos veces y pregunto por su hija. – ¿Cómo se encuentra Lindsay? Mire que mi amo me ha pedido que la lleve con…- se interrumpió al ver como la anciana se desvanecía, antes de que tocara suelo, Trent la atajo y la metió con dificultad, la acostó en la cama y comprobó que la casa se encontraba destruida, al parecer, alguien había venido a robar. – ¿Quién le hizo esto Hana? Dígame quien y donde esta Lindsay- Trent parecía perder la paciencia, Hana lo miro y sonriente hablo.

-Trent, hijo, gracias por estar aquí, mira que… ah Lindsay se la han llevado- Trent no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, ¿Se habían llevado a Lindsay? Y ¿porque sonreía así su madre?

-No lo entiendo, ¿Quién fue?-

-La guardia real… la guardia del sultán de la India, el… el ya invadió el lugar, han saqueado al pueblo, tu… como vives un poco lejos de la comunidad, al parecer no estas enterado del inevitable fin… ahora… mi hija podrá vivir como la realeza… lo presiento, pero no del todo feliz. Trent cuídate mucho y si algún día, llegaras a ver a Lindsay de nuevo, te pido… cásate con ella y protégela, que no importe si ella llega a ser la esposa de alguien más… ella está dispuesta a ser tu esposa pues… ella está enamorada de ti y… quiere, queremos que tú seas el que se case con ella, por favor- dijo la anciana mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos que se cerraban a la par. Trent lloro un poco pero a la vez estaba sorprendido de lo que la anciana había dicho. Presuroso, Trent corrió hasta la casa de su amo, al llegar a la entrada, oyó el ruido de las espadas, entro de todos modos a comprobar lo que ocurría y vio a un soldado que sonreía satisfecho.

-Esta escoria implora que no lo matemos mi señor- dijo este sin percatarse de la presencia del chico.

-Déjalo, tal vez él sepa dónde está el chico que buscamos- ordeno otro que se encontraba dentro de la casa. Trent se asomó y vio cómo su amo era aquella "escoria" de la que hablaban. La imagen que vio el chico fue sustituida al oír una voz detrás de él.

-¡Trent!- grito la chica mientras lo abrazaba por atrás y lo tiraba al piso. Ahora estaba asustado, su amiga lo había arruinado todo, aunque no era sorpresa, pero ahora no quería que todo se arruinara. Los soldados salieron de la casa, con Khadel arrastrándolo. Una silueta apareció detrás de ellos, era un hombre alto de tez blanca y cabello negro. Su mirada era dura pero al menos se podía distinguir un poco de piedad en esos ojos negros.

-¿Este es el chico del que hablabas Lindsay?- pregunto este. Ella asintió. El desconocido se agacho hasta la altura de la cabeza de Trent que aún estaba en el piso, se la levanto y le sonrió. –Se ve que has sufrido chico, dime… ¿cuáles son los crímenes de tu amo? Se nota que te ha hecho sufrir- Khadel temblaba e imploraba piedad a su esclavo. El solo desvió la mirada y exclamo:

-Lo que él me hizo ya no lo puede remediar nadie, solo quiero que me aleje de él, a mí y a Lindsay- hablo.

-Mi señor Chris, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto uno de los soldados. Chris miro de nuevo a Khadel, tomo su espada y mientras este rogaba perdón a su esclavo por los crímenes cometidos, de un tajo le corto la cabeza. Así la miseria y la tragedia de Trent habían llegado a su fin.

-Qué asco de hombre tenías por amo, te propongo algo. Se parte de mi ejército, necesito a chicos valientes y fuerte y por lo que veo, fuiste muy valiente y fuerte en el tiempo que estuviste con él, ¿Qué me dices?- Chris, le ofreció la mano al chico. Iba a rechazarla pero al ver a Lindsay y la promesa que le había hecho a su madre, acepto a oferta.

¿Justicia divina? ¿Karma? Aquellas cosas que suelen dar miedo a las personas que han sido malas tal vez existan, los crímenes de todos se pagan, nadie se salva y, para los que fueron buenos y soportan las tentaciones de la vida, reciben recompensas grandes que hacen que su vida sea mejor. Eso pensó Trent una vez que se mudó con el Sultán de Egipto a la India. Ahora, en la realidad, él se encontraba en una situación de la que probablemente no pueda escapar.

_**Diccionario Aiko! :D Explicado por Trent :D**_

_**Trent: Bien, ya que el capítulo trato más principalmente de mí, me toca explicar :D**_

_**Zahib.- Se trata de una bebida alcohólica conocida en Egipto por su sabor semejante al anís.**_

_**Ersoos.- Otra bebida alcohólica característica de Egipto, a diferencia del Zahib, su sabor a alcohol es más fuerte y también bastante oloroso.**_

_**Khadel.- Nombre árabe que puede ser utilizado en hombre y mujer. Significa eterno o inmortal.**_

**Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado, lo sé, fui MUY MALA con el pobre de Trent :3 pero es para seguir el trama, ya verán que traerá consecuencias lo ocurrido en su pasado.**

**Espero que nadie me asesine por lo que puse XD estoy intentando mejorar cada día, así que espero su opinión, no importa de quien sea, (Critico/Samaritano quien sea :D). He leído que varios de ustedes, lindos lectores, se van del fandom por los críticos. Yo solo les digo que no tiene por qué armar drama ni tiene porque irse. Si enserio quieren callarlos, MEJOREN. Pruébenles que están equivocados, pruébenles que pueden tener doce, trece, catorce años y así pueden escribir cosas realmente buenas, respetado las reglas claro. No se rindan, den lo mejor de ustedes, callenlos demostrando el talento que tienen.**

_**Sin más ni más, me despido de ustedes.**_

_**xXAiko-HayashiXx**_


	11. Pareja Prohibida

_**Notas de la autora al final**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de TDI, TDA, TDWT, Relodead **NO **me pertenecen si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis**.

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas Lime que pueden ser confundidas con Lemon, leer con precaución si eres menor de edad.**

**Nota: Toda información utilizada en este Fanfic fue previamente investigada. Contradicciones y quejas deberan ser comprobadas.**

/*Que inicie el fic*\\

**Capítulo 11.**

**Pareja Prohibida.**

Un bello aroma inundaba la habitación de las chicas, un aroma dulce una fragancia seductora que haría que el hombre más valiente cayera a los pies de cualquier doncella.

-Jazmín, la reina de la noche, este aroma es el más afrodisiaco de todos, usado por mujeres que seducen a sus esposos por la tarde y los invitan a la pasión, recuerden eso chicas cuando les toque ir con el Sultán, deben de aprender a usar este tipo de perfumes para poder atraerlo y conquistarlo- le dijo Eva mientras volvía a cerrar la botella. Todas quedaron encantadas por sensual aroma, era tan delicioso que parecía ser un sueño. Guardada la botella, Eva saco otro color rosa que abrió sin perder ni un segundo inundado de nuevo la habitación de dulce fragancia y haciendo que las chicas se perdieran en sus fantasías.

-Rosa, la reina de las flores chicas, una de las esencias más difíciles de conseguir junto con el jazmín. Utilizado desde los tiempos de la famosa Cleopatra, un afrodisiaco que con su olor seductor llama a la pasión, recuerden que deben tener cuidado con ellas como con este- dijo sacando otro franco un poco más grande color café, al abrirlo un olor fuerte llego a las narices de las chicas. –El clavo, olor fuerte que se debe de usar con cuidado, también es afrodisiaco pero hay que tener precaución con este- dicho esto lo cerró.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Casey.

-Porque es fuerte, no es dulce y suave. Puede causar un pequeño daño a los pulmones y eso es lo que menos esperamos buscar- contesto la cariye guardando las esencias. –Bueno es todo por hoy, recuerden que a las cuatro tienen clase de danza con una de las Ikbal, así que no quiero ir por ninguna a su habitación ¿entendiste?- dijo mirando de reojo a una chica que se ocultaba detrás de una morena.

-Está bien, está bien, pero no tenía que hacer eso- dijo la chica temerosa desde atrás. Su amiga quien la cubría solo se apartó, no iba a ser tapadera de nadie, menos cuando la acusada era culpable. Unos minutos después, se pusieron en pie y desalojaron la habitación, varias de ellas, estaban aún maravilladas de tan hermosos y seductores olores, jamás pensaron que un olor así las llevaría al paraíso y las regresaría a la tierra como cuando una pluma desciende lentamente.

-Pero que hermoso olor, espero volver a olerlo claro mientras no sea con el sultán- dijo una morena mientras abrazaba a su amiga, ella solo distraída asentía. Entonces su amiga lo noto. –Ya Gwen que no es para tanto, de seguro que ni se acuerdo de ello- la consoló.

-Es que es inevitable, hice algo horrible, horrible. Aun no puedo creer lo que hice- dijo lamentándose. Había cometido errores en su vida, pero este había sido el colmo, de solo recordar lo que hizo, su piel se enchino y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda provocando que se estremeciera.

-Mujer, si aún no te han hecho ni dicho nada y tú ya sacas conclusiones apresuradas, deberías de relajarte o te delataras a ti misma. Mira como estas, estas más pálida de lo normal, no has comido nada, ya mejor olvídalo y vive como si nada de eso hubiera pasado- comento Leshawna, una vez que pasaron por el jardín, Leshawna se detuvo, miro el reloj de sol que se encontraba ahí y se sobresaltó al ver la hora. -Dios ya es tarde, lo siento amiga, pero creo que comerás sola esta vez, perdona que te haga esto pero tengo un deber importante que hacer-

-No te preocupes por mí, ve lo que tengas que hacer, yo estaré aquí un rato- dijo Gwen alejándose de su amiga y dirigiéndose a la piscina. Leshawna la miro, se veía más deprimida que antes, su salud estaba baja y lo pudo distinguir al ver las ojeras marcadas en sus ojos y su piel pálida.

-Mejor ve a comer y olvida todo, no te martirices a ti misma con un acontecimiento sin importancia, nos vemos- despidiéndose, Leshawna corrió hasta un pasillo oscuro donde se perdió su silueta, Gwen por lo tanto miro el firmamento y suspiro. Perdida en sus pensamientos camino hasta la piscina donde se despojó de sus sandalias y metió los pies al agua sentándose en el borde. Miro su reflejo, tenía razón, se notaba más pálida que antes

-Pero… para mí, si fue importante Leshawna, yo… en verdad… creo… que me enamore- dijo para sí misma mientras se recostaba en el pasto fresco y se quedaba dormida.

Xxx

Era un lugar oscuro, ninguna figura se podía distinguir en aquel pasadizo secreto, bien escondido detrás de una estatua y una pintura hermosa de Isis.

-Ah! Eres increíble, no te detengas- decía una silueta que se encontraba pegada contra la pared, sus ropas se encontraban en el suelo.

-Di mi nombre, vamos dilo- dijo la segunda silueta que besaba con pasión el cuello de la mujer y acariciaba sus suaves pechos haciéndola gemir de puro placer. Ambos sudaban y sonrojados se entregaban a aquella pasión que había sido despertada desde hace mucho. Ella dio un grito al sentir como este le mordía el cuello con cuidado para después deslizar su lengua desde el cuello hasta su oreja donde le arranco otro gemido solo que este quedo ahogado al oír unas pisadas que pasaban fuera del pasadizo. Su momento termino y presurosos se vistieron, primero salió ella con cautela. Temía ser descubierta.

-No hay nadie por aquí, podemos salir amor- dijo ella saliendo y detrás de ella su amante. –Sera mejor que vuelvas a tu puesto, no queremos que sospechen- agrego ella dándole un beso en los labios, obviamente él no se iba a quedar satisfecho con eso, así que introdujo si lengua en la boca de ella para intensificar el beso. Unos minutos estuvieron "pegados" hasta que oyeron los sonidos de unos pasos. Un soldado alto moreno apareció en la escena.

-¡Señora!- exclamó al verla. –Mi señor la llama, necesita verla ahora- dijo iba a decir más al ver al soldado detrás de ella, pero esta se adelantó.

-Si ya me lo habían informado aquí el soldado, no te preocupes, ya iba para haya, así que vamos- contestó para después ser escoltada por el hombre. Antes de irse, volteo. –Gracias por todo soldado, puedes volver a tus labores de vigilancia- le dijo a su amante fingiendo indiferencia. Una vez que desaparecieron en un pasillo, este sonrió.

-Sí, mi señora- así retomo su labor. Una tercera figura apareció entonces en la escena, sonreía. Al parecer había presenciado todo, todo…

Xxxxx

Por otra parte, un hombre no podía estar tranquilo, se paseaba por los pasillos nervioso y pensativo, su tercero al mando, noto la preocupación en los ojos de su amo pero no se atrevió a decir ni preguntar nada, tal vez era una idiotez con siempre había sido.

-Hatchet, tengo una pregunta que hacerte- habló al final rompiendo el silencio, Este solo asintió con la cabeza. –Entre tus hombres, ¿Tienes algún reporte de mal comportamiento?- preguntó.

-No mi señor, hasta el momento no ha habido ningún reporte entre mis hombres, ¿es eso lo que le preocupa?-

-No, no es eso, es solo que… la noche pasada, una de las concubinas dijo el nombre de otro hombre mientras estaba haciéndole el amor, me preguntaba que podría ser y pensé que aquí no hay ningún hombre más que los nuestros, los soldados- concluyó. Hatchet lo miro extrañado, ninguno de sus hombres se atrevería a entrar al harem sin permiso y mucho menos se atrevería a mentirle.

-No mi señor, si usted quiere, empezare inmediatamente con una investigación- dijo obediente el hombre, Chris solo negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea necesario por el momento, solo que si me puso algo desconcertado, es todo- dijo retomando su postura característica. – Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde demonios esta Heather? La mande a llamar desde hace unos 20 minutos- habló. Justo en ese instante, las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Me llamabas amor?- preguntó la recién llegada. –Vaya se nota que no puedes vivir sin mí, ¿ah que si?- preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa seductora. Este solo se limitó a hablar.

-Heather saldremos del país, daremos una visita a mi hermano, al parecer está enfermo y quiere vernos inmediatamente, prepara tus cosas que nos vamos al amanecer- dada la orden, salió del lugar acompañado de su tercero. Ella por el contrario, se quedó de pie, sin hacer nada ni moverse, solo se limitó a verlo como si fuera un desconocido, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, movió los labios diciendo algo inaudible y hecho esto, salió del lugar.

Xxxx

-Eres la mejor chica del mundo, aun no puedo creer que te haya encontrado aquí- dijo un hombre desde una esquina oscura. Había dos siluetas en ese lugar, una era delgada y la otra en un tanto robusta, ambas figuras se unieron en medio de la oscuridad, dándose un pequeño pero dulce beso. Un amor hermoso y singular era aquella pareja prohibida que se escondía entre las sombras. Unos segundos después, se separaron.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que nos hayamos encontrado aquí, es una ironía de la vida- contesto ella abrazándose al cuerpo de su amante.

-Una ironía hermosa, mi bella flor de cerezo- le contesto este tomando delicadamente su mano para después besarla.

-¿Flor de cerezo? ¿De dónde proviene ese nombre tan hermoso? ¿De tu lugar de origen o de algún lugar que has visitado?- preguntó ella.

-Flor de cerezo, un hermoso árbol que abre sus hermosas flores rosadas y bellas en la temporada de los enamorados. Un árbol significativo en Japón – contestó. Ella, sonrojada, sonrió alagada.

-Hablas como un poeta. Sabes que decir y como decirlo, cada vez que hablas me maravillo-

-Y tú, con cada palabra que sale de tus labios me hipnotizas, me atas a ti sin dejarme ir. Créeme, a veces me pregunto cómo es que yo merezca tanto de tu amor, como fue que, cosa más linda y tierna, se haya fijado en mi-

-No te denigres ni te hagas mal a ti mismo, yo te amo y para mí siempre serás el hombre más hermoso del mundo, si no fuera porque estoy en este lugar, créeme querido, me casaría contigo sin vacilar- le dijo ella abrazándolo mas. El chico entonces pareció estar ahogándose ante tal abrazo.

-Me… ahogo… aire… mi… aliento…quito…-decía entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué te quito el aliento? Eres increíble, un hemos poeta- contestó ella sin parecer haber captado el mensaje.

-Que… me quitas el aire- dijo en un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano. Ella entonces se dio cuenta.

-Oh como lo siento amor, perdona- decía ayudándolo a recobrar el aliento.

-No te preocupes amor, vaya eres muy fuerte. Ahora no hay duda, tengo a la mejor mujer del mundo-

-Y yo al hombre más hermoso y tierno del mundo- ambos comenzaron a besarse hasta que llego una chico.

-Siento mucho interrumpirlos pero tenemos que irnos señor- dijo el soldado.

-Nos volvemos a ver mi hermosa mariposa, espera a nuestra señal- beso su mano para después colocarse aquella capa negra que lo cubría y salió detrás del soldado que era su cómplice. Lejos ya de ella, el soldado habló.

-Eres un arriesgado, mira que tener que ver a una de las mujeres del Sultán así como así, solo espero no te descubran-

-Mientras tu no hables, no habrá de que preocuparme. Eres el único que sabe de esto después de todo-

-¿No temes ah que pueda abrir la boca?- preguntó el hombre.

-¿No temes a que rompa mi promesa?- respondió este. Si creyó que lo iba a asustar con eso, estaba equivocado, el tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Eres inteligente, ahora veo porque tienes uno de los más altos cargos en el reino… Harold- dijo el moreno mostrando la salida de aquel pasadizo. Harold, salió del lugar y se encamino hacia su habitación, no sin antes decirle algo al soldado.

Paso el tiempo y con él, los preparativos del viaje del Sultán.

-Noah, te dejo el mando ya que eres mi mano derecha, cuida que todo esté en orden. No quiero ver ni el más mínimo problema en este lugar- ordeno Chris. Noah solo dio una reverencia como respuesta.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ahora mi señor, la caravana no esperara por mucho tiempo- dijo Hatchet ayudando a subir a Heather al carruaje.

-Bien, los dejo todo en sus manos- minutos después, todos los sirvientes y soldados despedían al Sultán, no muy lejos de ahí, unos hombres observaban la partida del Sultán.

-El sultán no está en su reino como lo anuncio nuestro informante-

-Bien, podremos hacer nuestro siguiente movimiento. Habrá que avisarle al jefe, nos dará la orden al amanecer- dicho esto, tomaron sus caballos y partieron hacia el oeste. La tragedia comenzaría una vez que el telón cayera en la noche.

xxx

**Hola chicos, tiempo sin actualizar algo… Buenas noticias :D TENGO LAPTOP *brinca sobre su Laptop* estoy más que emocionada por esto, ahora si poder continuar mis historias sin que me anden sacando de la computadora de mi casa (que fue heredada a mi hermanito menor :O) Bien chicos, se acerca la navidad :D así que como no se si actualizare en Navidad, les deseo a todos felices fiestas y feliz navidad, año nuevo aun no porque si esta algo lejitos… Como se fue el tiempo D: **

**Bien chicos cuídense mucho y nos vemos en otra actualización (Es mi semana de actualizaciones) :o**


	12. El soldado conoce a la concubina

_**Notas de la autora al final**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de TDI, TDA, TDWT, Relodead **NO **me pertenecen si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis**.

**Nota: Toda información utilizada en este Fanfic fue previamente investigada. Contradicciones y quejas deberán ser comprobadas.**

/*Que inicie el fic*\\

**Capítulo 13.**

**El soldado conoce a la concubina.**

Ya habían pasado una semana de la partida del Sultán, el palacio estaba casi desolado y los soldados no sabían hacer otra cosa mas que vigilar, uno que otro tenia la curiosidad de espiar a alguna mujer del Harén, pero con los "soplones" que llegaba a tener el sultán a escondidas, era mejor no arriesgarse… al menos para aquellos que no eran cercanos al Sultán.

-Quiero verla- se quejo uno de los soldados en sus habitación. –Ya no soporto, necesito hablar con ella ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- se preguntaba mientras azotaba su cabeza a la pared, su amigo ya estaba algo harto.

-Si quieres te puedo romper la cabeza y gratis- dijo burlón ganándose una mirada desafiadora de su amigo.

-Que gracioso tu comentario-

-Bueno, ni una broma se te puede hacer caray, aun me pregunto porque compartimos cuarto, eres insoportable desde que viste a aquella mujer- volvimos donde empezamos, el chico hizo un puchero y de inmediato comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared… otra vez.

-Quiero verla, quiero verla, quiero verla- decía como niño pequeño. Eso era el colmo, tomo uno de sus libros y salió de la habitación dejando a su amigo en un estado deplorable y patético. Camino un poco por los corredores vacios, mirando de vez en cuando el cielo y de nuevo a aquel libro que había adquirido en una pequeña tienda, lejos del país. Cuando el sol estaba al borde de desaparecer para dar lugar al reino de las estrellas, sin darse cuenta, llego hasta la torre mas alta del palacio, donde podía apreciar todos los bellos monumentos y calles del país al que estaba destinado a proteger, las luces de las pequeñas viviendas que comenzaban a encenderse, unas risas de niños traviesos se oían desde aquel lugar, un viento frio pero fresco parecía completar aquella vista hermosa.

-Este lugar es de ensueño visto desde esta altura- dijo para si después de disfrutar hermosa vista y hermosos sonidos. Desvió un poco su mirada, mirando hacia el suelo y observo el bello jardín donde las concubinas del sultán solo podían estar.

A pesar de la enorme distancia que tenia lejos del suelo, pudo distinguir una bella cabellera rubia caminar, al parecer mojaba sus pies pues se podía distinguir que se encontraba sentada. Inmediatamente, casi como si un resorte la impulsara, se puso de pie y salió corriendo del lugar. Esto le pareció algo extraño pero bueno, igual tenía algo que hacer… quien sabe. Imágenes aparecieron en su mente, por alguna razón esto le daba mala espina, sentía un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda que parecía advertirle la venida de una desgracia.

-Creo que tengo que comunicar esto con Hatchet, no espera… no y si hago esto… creo que estoy delirando, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler necesitas regresar a la habitación, supongo- dijo para si, volviendo con su amigo en desgracia.

**Xxxxxx**

-No se como me convenciste de hacer esto- dijo una chica que estaba cubierta con una manta oscura.

-Vamos, prometiste que me ayudarías Cari- dijo la rubia sonriente con una antorcha en su mano. Ambas caminaban bajo una cueva que habían encontrado, era el secreto de las dos y una de ellas no iba a desaprovechar tal oportunidad para ver a su "prometido".

-No, yo no te prometí nada, lo encontramos las dos pero eso no significa que una tenga que ayudar a la otra, además, ¿sabes lo que nos hará Eva? Y por cierto, es Casey, C-A-S-E-Y, ¿tengo que deletreártelo?-

-Evelyn no nos hará nada si no se llega a enterar- contesto sonriente, la chica solo estrello su mano contra su cabeza.

-Es Eva, Lindsay. E-V-A… ¿Cuándo piensas aprenderte los nombres de los demás?- dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Su caminata por la cueva, las llevo hasta detrás de una estatua de uno de los dioses que parecía cubrir perfectamente aquel agujero que permitía la salida, no era estrecho ni pequeño, tenia el tamaño justo para que pudiera salir una persona. Lindsay fue la primera en salir y como precaución miro por ambos lados, parecía un pasillo por el que casi nadie circulaba, pues no había habitaciones ni nada, solo extraños dibujos en las paredes, y unos ojos enormes parecían custodiar una puerta inmensa, daban miedo de verlos pues parecía como si vigilaran los movimientos de aquellos que pasaban por ahí.

-Lindsay ¿quieres salir ya? No es por nada pero aquí apesta y tú trasero como que no ayuda a que esto sea cómodo- comento la chica que aun seguía dentro de ese lugar, pero Lindsay parecía no oír, estaba concentrada en aquella puerta. Obviamente, Casey se desesperó y de una patada la obligo a moverse. –Lo siento pero la verdad es que… ¿Qué demonios es eso?- pregunto al ver aquellos ojos, de inmediato alejo su mirada de ellos que parecían acusadores y miro alrededor del lugar. –Bueno, tal parece que no pasa nadie por aquí, y no los culpo- dijo imaginando lo que estaba detrás de ella. –No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que mueve tu trasero y vámonos Lindsay… ¿Lindsay?- pregunto al ver a la chica inmóvil, aun mirando aquellos ojos.

-Azlahumailosera- balbuceaba la chica poniéndose de pie.

-Oye, oye esto no es gracioso, me estas comenzando a dar miedo, vamos muévete, ¡muévete!- le ordenada jalándola de una brazo pero ella no hacia caso, no fue hasta que con un golpe en la cara, Lindsay pareció reaccionar.

-¿Por qué me pegas?- se quejo.

-Por bruta, ahora muévete que tenemos que buscar a ese chico que quieres ver- como si eso hubiera sido un botón que la hiciera reaccionar, Lindsay inmediatamente, se hecho a correr por los pasillos, buscando al chico. Casey, solo se quedó inmóvil viendo cómo se alejaba la rubia.

-Si Lindsay corramos por los pasillos, que buena idea, tu primero- decía burlona la chica haciendo hasta los ademanes. –Si se mete en problemas, no es mi culpa… pero no la puedo dejar sola… creo que mejor la sigo, puede que evite que se mate ella misma- dijo para si. Antes de irse, volteo la mirada y volvió a ver aquellos ojos. –Uy, es mejor no ver esa cosa otra vez o tendré pesadillas- y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

**Xxxxxx**

-¿Oíste algo Trent?- pregunto Tyler a su amigo quien al fin había logrado calmarse.

-No, yo no oí nada, deben de ser las nueve ratas- decía entre sueños.

-Nueve… ¿Qué?-

-Mira amor, ya son nueve hijos, ¿no son lindos?-

-Oye hombre me estas dando mas miedo que esos sonidos, has el favor de despertarte- dijo ya de pie y tratando de despertar al chico, logrando su objetivo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?- dijo quejoso.

-¿No oyes nada?-

-Si te puedo oír a ti-

-No me refiero a mí, me refiero a que si no oyes algo extraño-

-¿Algo… extraño?- entonces comenzó a oír pequeños y sigilosos pasos fuera de la habitación. –Si… son pisadas… pero son muy suaves, no creo que sea un guardia-

-Yo tampoco… ¿te parece si salimos a ver?- y de inmediato, ambos salieron con espada en mano y un escudo. Se dividieron para buscar la proveniencia de esas pisadas, uno fue hasta donde estaban las habitaciones reales y el otro se dirigió al patio.

**Xxxxxx**

-Esa tonta, me pregunto a donde se habrá ido- dijo Casey quien parecía temblar un poco. –Esto da algo de miedo… no me siento muy cómoda aquí que digamos, para la próxima juro que atare a Lindsay a una cama o a un árbol para que no escape, si creo que eso seria lo mas conveniente- camino por un largo trayecto hasta donde, en una esquina, pudo ver una sombra que se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba. La figura estaba cubierta con una manta que lo ocultaba, lo podía ver por aquella sombra. Casey respiro aliviada.

-Uf, Lindsay casi me das un susto de muerte, vámonos mejor antes de que nos topemos con alguien peligroso- justo cuando su pie cruzo la esquina, aquella figura se abalanzó sobre la joven quien no pudo evitar lanzar un grito que de seguro fue oído en mas de una habitación del lugar.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el hombre quien con su mano evito que la chica gritara mas. La chica parecía un poco asustada, quería contestar pero no podía contestar con aquella mano en su boca.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Una mujer?- aquel soldado sudo frio al oír la voz.

-Vamos levántate y acompáñame- dijo ayudando a la joven y llevándola hasta su habitación. Los pasos del hombre se oían por fuera mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, Trent buscaba un escondite seguro para la joven mujer.

-Entra aquí- le ordeno en voz baja levantando las sabanas de la cama de su compañero. Obviamente la chica no pudo evitar pensar en las ideas que le haría aquel desconocido.

-Ni loca, ¿crees que me dejare tan fácil?-

-No seas terca y acuéstate que no te hare nada, lo prometo- la chica insegura no confiaba en su palabra, pero al ver sus ojos, pensó que tal vez el chico decía la verdad. Inmediatamente, entro a la cama, y el chico le puso unas cuantas mantas dentro para que si viera mas el cuerpo de un hombre que el de una mujer. –Oculta tu rostro con la sabana, que no se note tu cara-

-Esta bien- dijo cubriéndose mientras el la tapaba con una gruesa cobija. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, dejando ver el rostro de Hatchet quien parecía malhumorado y cansado.

-Soldado, ¿Qué hace levantado a esta hora?- le pregunto al verlo de pie y con la manta aun cubriéndole.

-Me pareció haber oído el grito de una doncella, eso me despertó y salía a ver de quien se trataba- dijo el chico, en parte era verdad pero claro que en parte era mentira. Hatchet aún no confiado miro alrededor de la habitación y dirigió dos veces su mirada a la cama donde la chica estaba oculta.

-¿Qué hay de su compañero?-

-¿Tyler? El aun duerme, no quiero despertarlo para que no este de mal humor, usted entiende, ¿no es así?-

-Si entiendo eso- dijo acercándose a la cama del chico. Casey comenzó a sudar frio, podía sentir las pisadas del hombre acercarse a la cama. Se movió un poco pero Hatchet no lo noto.

-Parece una piedra, no se mueve ni parece que respire… ¿Qué estas ocultando ahí?- pregunto serio haciendo que Trent se pusiera nervioso y Casey con ganas de salir del lugar y correr todo lo que le permitirían sus piernas, Lindsay tendría la culpa de todo al final. Fue entonces cuando los chicos sudaron más, pues Hatchet se acercó más a la cama de Tyler, la chica sentía un miedo horrible y Trent podía ver pasar su vida ante sus ojos. Hatchet acerco un brazo a la cama para después introducirla, perdido, fue lo único que pensó al ver esa acción del Kizligarasi, iba a morir y ahora si nada lo podría salvar.

-¿Conque esto es lo que ocultan?- dijo Hatchet al momento que sacaba una de las mantas que había metido Trent para ocultar el delgado cuerpo de la joven. –Si quieren usar más mantas, por lo menos traten de tenderlas bien- Trent suspiro aliviado. Casey por lo mientras ahogaba un grito bajo las cobijas y sabanas al ver como una de las mantas desaparecía.

-Lo sentimos Hatchet, no volverá a ocurrir, pero…- un grito se oyó a lo lejos, otra joven de nuevo.

-Trent, quédate aquí y trata de despertar a Tyler, pónganse sus armaduras y me acompañaran. Vaya, no podré dormir después de esto- ordeno al joven hombre mientras salía corriendo de la habitación. Trent cerró la puerta y suspiro aliviado, se salvó por un pelo de "rana calva", pensó.

-¿Ya puedo salir?- pregunto la joven aun debajo de las sabanas y tratando de hacer una voz de hombre que le había salido bastante bien. Trent sonrió.

-Claro, ya no hay peligro- comento. Casey tiro todas las mantas y cobijas que la habían cubierto para ponerse de pie. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios y una mirada dura se formó después de eso.

-Maldita, maldita Lindsay, casi muero por su maldita culpa. ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo me pude dejar convencer por esa rubia? ¡Arg! Cuando la vea le retorceré su pequeño cuello- la chica parecía estar exaltada, era obvio que hablaba sin pensar. Para calmarla, Trent la tomo de los brazos y sacudiéndola de con suavidad la hizo entrar en sí. Casey suspiro.

-Gracias-

-No es nada, solo no te exaltes demasiado- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? Que sepa, las concubinas no pueden salir del harén-

-Yo se las reglas, soy nueva pero no por ello significa que eso no lo sepa-

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar y Casey le conto su pequeña "aventura".

**Xxxxxx**

Tyler iba por los pasillos hacia el jardín, sentía un miedo inmenso, pero al parecer una razón más fuerte lo hacía caminar más y más, evitando que saliera huyendo despavorido a su habitación. Llego hasta el jardín principal del palacio, un aroma dulce le llego, un aroma hermoso y seductor lo hacía acercarse más al jardín, con paso lento pero decidido, llego hasta la fuente principal, gotas que caían de la fuente parecían hermosos y diminutos diamantes, la luz de la luna hacia que la fuente se viera hermosa. Un sonido proveniente de los arbustos, lo hizo despertar, tomo su escudo y empuño su espada, un poco de miedo lo apodero pero igual, la curiosidad lo hacía acercarse más.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto una voz detrás de él, asustándolo más. Pero perdió el miedo al ver a la hermosa chica que le había hablado. Una rubia de ojos azules color celeste, con un vestido casi blanco transparente, salió de un lado de la fuente, un poco temerosa pero decidida. Tyler casi se le cae la mandíbula al verla y más cuando supo el de quien se trataba, era ella, la chica que él había estado amando en secreto desde el primer día que la vio entrar al palacio y de ahí al harén. La chica que había robado su corazón y la única razón por la que soportaba estar en ese lugar.

-T… ¡tú!, ¿q…quien er…eres y que ha…ces… aquí?- pregunto nervioso. Lindsay solo suspiro.

-¿No me harás daño verdad?- pregunto.

-¿Cómo estas… tan segura… de… de ello?-

-Porque si me quisieras hacer daño, rápidamente me hubieras hecho algo- aquello tenía lógica, era linda e inteligente, "que mujer más hermosa" pensó él. -¿Cómo te llamas? Podríamos ser amigos y tal vez me ayudes a buscar a alguien- Tyler estaba tan embobado con la chica que no oía lo que la joven decía... o al menos solo escuchaba lo que le gustaba oír.

-Soy Tyler, el mejor guardia del lugar y por supuesto, puedes contar conmigo con lo que quieras- dijo el haciendo una pose de superhéroe pero su torpedad hizo que tirara el escudo al suelo y le cayera a los pies, provocándole un dolor de los mil demonios. La rubia rió.

-Eres muy divertido- le dijo aun riendo.

-Lo siento, debo de darte una mala impresión-

-Para nada, me agrada la gente torpe- ¡auch! Esto hizo que la moralidad de Tyler cayera al suelo. "Torpe" esa palabra se repitió por su mente una y otra vez mientras se sentía decaído y deprimido. La rubia entonces se dio cuenta. –Oh no, lo siento mucho- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, está bien, no tienes nada de que disculparte- decía fingiendo una sonrisa. De la nada, el sonido detrás del arbusto se volvió a oír, levantando al joven de golpe y tomando una actitud seria. –Colócate detrás de mí, te protegeré- dijo. Lindsay se colocó detrás de él y se aferró fuerte a su espalda. Tyler se sonrojo terriblemente al sentir el contacto de la joven, algo como esto no lo volvería a sentir, tal vez, por mucho tiempo. Fue entonces, cuando de los arbustos, dos jóvenes salieron de las plantas. Un joven y una chica.

-Tyler ¿encontraste algo?- le pregunto Trent al guardia que aun empuñaba su espada.

-Oh Trent, creí que eras otra persona ¿Quién es la chica?- Lindsay entonces se asomó desde la espalda de Tyler y de inmediato identifico al joven guardia.

-¡Trent!- grito ella tirándosele encima al joven. Tyler vio la escena, estaba algo confundido por aquella acción. ¿Ellos se conocían?

-Lindsay ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estas consiente de lo que estás haciendo? ¿Y como involucras a una de tus compañeras? No vuelvas a hacer esto- le ordeno el joven algo molesto pero a la vez contento de ver a su amiga.

-Lo siento Trent, es que ya no te he visto, te extraño demasiado, ya mucho tiempo que no te veo. Estas cambiado, el cabello te ha crecido más y te has vuelto más guapo de lo que estabas- le decía la joven con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba. Trent también estaba contento de ver a su amiga, así que le correspondió aquel abrazo. Tyler mientras estaba confundido.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- pregunto para sí. Casey, quien se estaba quitando las ramas del cabello, se acercó al joven.

-Yo también tendría esa cara de "¿Qué?" Pero después de oír la historia, ya no me sorprendo mucho-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿No te ha contado tu amigo? Esta chica Lindsay, es su prometida- dijo calmadamente. Tyler sintió su mundo derrumbarse, la luz de esperanza que tenía ahora, una luz que le permitía sentir que podía conquistar a la joven, su apagada. Un golpe más duro jamás había recibido su corazón.

**Xxxxxx**

**GOMENASAI! O Siento no haber subido nada, ando falta de inspiración, la universidad ya absorbió mi cerebro a mas no poder D:! lo siento mucho ToT mas por los que han estado esperando esta historia y las demás que aún no continuo D:! Pero ahora que ando en el hospital (lugar donde hago mi servicio) y no hago nada pues me llego algo de inspiración después de oír un montón de relatos xD y un poco de gore que no recomiendo que lo lean, a menos que quieran quedar traumados de por vida y lo digo en serio, no creo que deban leer las cosas que yo leo xD LOL es solo una advertencia. Ahora si que en verdad que lo siento. En fin, gracias por todos los reviews, y por las lecturas que hacen, cada día veo mi correo y de vez en cuando veo un review nuevo en alguna de mis historias, no saben cuan alagada me siento y más por esa cosa de la "Gran y Legendaria" LOL no me creo la gran cosa tampoco LOL. Bueno como no los quiero aburrir con mis aburridos relatos, hasta aquí la dejo. Gracias de nuevo por los reviews y por los mensajes que envían con sus dudas o con algún personaje que quieren en la historia. Nos veremos en otra historia si Dios nos lo permite y recen por Japón para que puedan salir adelante :3 y antes de la despedida, las preguntas :D**

**¿Qué hará Tyler ahora? ¿Podrá Hatchet dormir en paz? ¿Quién fue esa otra chica que grito? ¿Qué habrá en ese cuarto y que serán esos ojos? ¿Por qué hechizaron a Lindsay? Todo esto y más en los siguientes capítulos :3 Nos vemos :D**

**Historia revisada y corregida por**_** CFRANCIS**_


	13. Un sueño puede ser verdad

_*Notas de la autora al final*_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de TDI, TDA, TDWT, Relodead **NO **me pertenecen si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis**.

**Nota: Toda información utilizada en este Fanfic fue previamente investigada. Contradicciones y quejas deberán ser comprobadas.**

/*Que inicie el fic*\\

**Capítulo 13.**

**Un sueño puede ser verdad.**

Todo parecía tranquilo en aquella noche, después del pequeño incidente los chicos acompañaron a las jóvenes hasta la entrada del Harem, para distraer al guardia, Tyler fue y le inicio una extraña plática acerca de un deporte que había inventado que consistía simplemente en meter una pelota de piel en una cubeta sin fondo. Por extraña razón, eso funciono pues se llevó a los dos guardias a comprobar su invento.

-Nunca creí que se tragaran una historia tan poco real y sin sentido- comento Trent al ver alejarse a los dos guardias.

-Son fáciles de engañar, honestamente creo que esa conversación era un tanto estúpida- comento Casey un poco decepcionada… tal vez la seguridad en el castillo no era tan buena que digamos como decían ser que eran.

-Pues a mí me pareció interesante, ¿podemos ir a ver Trent?- lo único que obtuvo como respuesta la rubia, fue un golpe de su amiga.

-Ya nos metimos en bastantes problemas por andar haciendo lo que tú dices, ahora ya no volveremos a salir-

_Xxxxxxxx_

Una de las chicas caminaba distraída a altas horas de la noche rodeando aquella enorme piscina. Por alguna razón, no podía conciliar el sueño. Su mente estaba distraída con pensamientos un poco tontos y locos, ya que (en sueños) le pareció ver a la nueva caminar en medio de la habitación acompañada de una rubia. Sin poder creer un poco de lo que vio, pensó que solo se trataba de un sueño, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a meterse en problemas y menos hacer enojar a la Cariye.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- pregunto entonces una voz que la distrajo de su pensamiento.

-Ah eres tu- comento la chica al ver a la chica de quien se trataba.

-Te vi levantarte y decidí seguirte, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas enferma?- pregunto su amiga preocupada.

-No es nada Leshawna, todo bien-

-¿Estas completamente segura de lo que me estás diciendo Gwen? No pareces estar bien, mas pareces un poco preocupada-

-No es eso es solo que…- un grito lejano se oyó entonces a los lejos. Al parecer era una chica.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntaron ambas mirando hacia una de las torres. Debido a la lejanía, obviamente no podían ver nada pero entonces un extraño presentimiento llegaron a sentir a la altura del estómago.

-Si alguien más oyó ese grito tendremos problemas Gwen- comento Leshawna guiando a su amiga de vuelta a la habitación. No fue hasta entonces que fueron detenidas por una chica de cabello purpura.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Saben que está prohibido salir de noche- comento seria.

-Sierra, lo… lo lamentamos, solo no podíamos dormir y decidimos caminar- dijo Gwen diciendo la verdad.

-Ya veo pero… ¿no fueron ustedes las que gritaron? ¿Oyeron el grito?-

-Si lo oímos pero no sabemos de dónde provenía ¿También lo oyó Eva?- pregunto Leshawna.

-No, ella cuando duerme, duerme como tronco, pero… no quiero volver a verlas por aquí a esta hora, quédense si quieren pero no por mucho tiempo… les doy una hora- comento antes de darse media vuelta y regresar a su habitación. Ambas chicas respiraron aliviadas.

-Eso… pensé que Eva nos atraparía- le comento Gwen.

-Ni lo digas, ah mi casi me da un infarto- una vez que recupero un poco de aire, hablo. -¿Qué dices nos quedamos un tiempo más afuera? La noche está fresca, no hace frio ni calor, se siente bien-

-Sí, creo que me vendría bien un poco de este aire fresco- caminaron y platicaron por todo el sendero, vieron que además de esa piscina, había otra detrás de las habitaciones, era un poco más pequeña pero había más plantas y una fuente en medio de esta. Siguieron explorando, vieron una que otra habitación, solo que a diferencia de las demás, estas estaban más decoradas. Figuras de animales se dibujaban en sus puertas y candelabros de aceite flotaban en una pequeña piscina bajo un puente que invitaba entrar a las habitaciones. Obviamente, era la habitación de las esposas oficiales del Sultán, las Ikbla y todas ellas debían de dormir ahí. Después de explorar y platicar, ambas chicas decidieron regresar.

-Vaya, ser Ikbal es mucho mejor que ser una simple concubina- comento Leshawna estirando los brazos.

-Definitivamente esto fue bueno, me siento un poco… aliviada-

-¿Aliviada? ¿Te sentías preocupada o algo?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que…-

**FlashBack.**

-Muy bien, todas a dormir y no quiero excusas de que no pueden o les falta tiempo para sus máscaras de belleza, vamos rápido, rápido- ordenaba Eva con su característico tono de superioridad. Todas de inmediato, tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la habitación casi corriendo.

-Las viste ¿La viste?- preguntaba una de las chicas a Courtney.

-Si pero cállate- le ordeno la morena. Entonces la chica molesta se fue corriendo. Esto le pareció extraño así que ser acerco a ella.

-Y dime ¿a quién le estas tirando tierra ahora Courtney?- le pregunto desde atrás sorprendiéndola.

-Yo no le tiro tierra a nadie metiche- le contesto.

-Sabes que te pueden expulsar si andas de chismosa o de mentirosa Courtney y puedo ir en este momento con Eva si es necesario-

-Tú también andas de metiche-

-Solo no quiero que alguien sea expulsada de aquí solo por un chisme tuyo- se defendió. Courtney miro de un lado a otro.

–Ven conmigo- le dijo tomándola del brazo, una vez lejos de todas las demás, Courtney hablo.

-Mira no es chisme ni nada pero… me pareció haber oído una conversación de unas de las Ikbal con la chica nueva Casey-

-¿Y que con eso?-

-Me preocupa porque… algo decía de que había una salida secreta y otra de que iban a ir una noche a explorar esa salida- Gwen se sorprendió un poco al oír tal información pero después analizo la situación.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con esa chica de antes?-

-De ella no te preocupes, le comente acerca de ello y solo parece haberse fascinado con la Ikbal, ahora no deja de joderme con que le diga el nombre de la chica que envidiara de ahora en adelante-

-¿No es la misma que esta obsesionada con la idea de ser parte de una de las esposas favoritas del sultán?-

-La misma, la misma- comento Courtney con desagrado.

-¿Y porque no lo has reportado?-

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?-

-Solo quiero salir de las dudas que tengo ahora en la mente, así que habla- suspiro.

-Si no lo comento, es porque… el castigo para aquella que se atreva a poner un pie afuera… es… es…- no podía comentar lo que seguía, aquello era una horrible verdad que no podía dejar que una chica pasara por eso. Gwen estaba intrigada, siempre vio a Courtney, a pesar de todo, como una chica fuerte, una líder por naturaleza y alguien que al menos se merecía un poco de respeto por parte de ella, pero ahora se veía asustada y temerosa.

-Mejor no me digas nada, tal parece que el castigo es tremendo y doloroso-

-No, no es eso, además de que no estoy completamente segura, puede que haya sido mi imaginación, pero algo así me pareció oír-

-¿Y no temes con que ella diga algo?-

-No… es un poco estúpida esa chica por lo que veo, si acaso recordara que hablaron pero se le olvidara lo demás que le dije, como sea, se hace tarde y no queremos levantar sospechas- anuncio para después darse la vuelta y regresa a la habitación. Gwen se quedó pensativa.

-Oye, oye ah dormir- le decía la Cariye quien estaba a su lado. Gwen entonces entro a la realidad ¿desde cuándo había estado en su cama sentada? Se cambió y se dispuso a dormir sin pensar en lo que le había contado la morena.

Ya era de noche, cuando le pareció oír unas pisadas suaves y unas voces que hablaban bajo casi inaudibles.

-De prisa, de prisa- le decía una chica por lo bajo, se movió discretamente para poder observar la proveniencia de esas voces.

-Espera, me falta aún una sandalia, no te precipites-

-Prometiste ayudarme-

-Yo nunca dije que no- aun no observaba nada, hasta que cuando se iba a dormir, vio una figura alta y delgada de cabello largo guiando a una chica un poco más pequeña que iba detrás de ella.

-No creí que vendrías- le comento desde atrás.

-Pues ya vez que lo hice, ahora vayamos antes de que amanezca o los guardias se despierten- dijo acelerando el paso. Gwen pensó que era imposible hasta entonces lo que había visto, pues después fue cuando abrió los ojos y no oyó nada ni pareció que algo se moviera. Miro hacia las camas y todas estaban dormidas. Un sueño pensó ella.

**Fin del FlashBack.**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-

-Puede que haya sido un sueño, yo también vi a todas las chicas acostadas, no te preocupes amiga, que no fue nada de qué preocuparse- le decía ella.

-Gracias amiga-

-ah propósito… ¿Quiénes eran las chicas?-

-No lo sé… una era rubia y muy bella pero… no la había visto antes por aquí o al menos yo no la recuerdo y la otra chica… parecía ser esta chica nueva… Casey-

_Xxxxxx_

-Parece ser que ya se fueron- comento Trent.

-¿Qué hacen estas mujeres fuera del Harem, soldado Trent?- pregunto una voz fría detrás de ellos. No fue hasta entonces cuando Trent y Lindsay se dieron cuenta de que Casey no estaba cerca de ellos, pues este guardia la tenía presa sujetándola de la cintura y con su espada cerca de su cuello. –Conteste soldado, ¿sabe la pena por sacar a las esposas del Sultán? Conteste ahora o le corto el cuello a la joven-

-Oye Thiago no es necesario hacer cosas así, escúchame por favor-

-Sabes las reglas, el sultán siempre ha tenido confianza en ti y ahora sacas a estas doncellas de ahí ¿Qué te propones?- le decía este guardián de nombre Thiago.

-No tengo excusa ni nada pero…-

-Fue mi culpa por favor señor artesano…-

-Soldado Lindsay- le corrigió Trent.

-Lo siento señor soldado, fue culpa mía pero no le haga nada a Trent o a Cary, soy la única responsable de ello- le decía Lindsay tratando de apaciguar su ira. Casey mientras se dio un golpe con la mano pues de nuevo su amiga se equivocó en el nombre.

-¿Está hablando con la verdad jovencita? ¿Está dispuesta a recibir el castigo por salir del harem?-

-Si lo estoy pero por favor déjelos ir- dijo la chica casi llorando. Después de unos cinco segundos, Thiago bajo su espada y soltó a la muchacha.

-De acuerdo se los perdonare esta vez, pero no las quiero volver aquí ¿entendiste Trent?- le dijo al chico quien abrazaba a la rubia.

-Te debo una amigo pero por favor no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, te lo ruego-

-¿Qué pretendías hacer ahora?- dijo ignorando su plegaria.

-Dejarlas dentro del harem, eso-

-¿Y cómo planeas abrir la puerta?- cierto aquella puerta estaba cerrada con llave y nada ni nadie podría abrirla más que los guardias que se habían ido con Tyler. -Toma- dijo lanzándole las llaves, Trent iba a preguntar pero fue interrumpido. –Los vi entretenerse con Tyler y al ver que nadie hacia guardia les pedí las llaves. Ahora vete y déjalas dentro antes de que alguien más las vea rondando por aquí-

-Entendido- poniéndose de pie, Trent se dirigió a la puerta acompañado de las chicas y Thiago.

_Xxxxxx_

-¿Damos una última vuelta por la piscina?- pregunto Gwen.

-Está bien, aunque no te quejes si nos dormimos en el pasto- Gwen solo sonrió.

-La verdad no importa, dormir me haría mucho bien ahora pero si es afuera no estaría tampoco mal-

-Creo que tienes razón amiga, me estoy muriendo de sueño ahora y no me vendría mal tampoco, además podemos decir que nos levantamos temprano- le contesto.

-Exactamente, así que vayamos- dijo para después abrazadas por los hombros las chicas caminaron por la piscina principal. Iban caminando y charlando cuando oyeron como la puerta era abierta. Rápidamente, se ocultaron detrás de unas de las plantas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No tengo idea-

_Xxxxxx_

-Date prisa que no deben tardar- comento Thiago haciendo guardia. Trent por alguna razón estaba nervioso, sentía que no debía abrir esa puerta.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Quieres que nos atrapen?- se quejó detrás Casey.

-¿T-Trent?- decidido al fin, abrió la puerta y jalando a las dos chicas se adentró.

_Xxxxxx_

-E-e-e esa es Casey- comento Leshawana sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

_Xxxxxx_

-Ya era hora, ahora vámonos de aquí Lindsay-

-Espera- dijo soltándose del agarre de su amiga y acercándose a Trent. –Fue bueno verte de nuevo Trent-

-Lo mismo digo Lindsay, pero no vuelvas a hacer cosas así de arriesgadas y menos involucres a Cathy-

-¡Que es Casey!- grito la chica.

-Ups lo siento-

-Trent despídete ahora- le dijo Thiago preocupado.

-Bueno, el punto es que fue bueno verte de nuevo Trent mi amor- dijo la rubia abrazándose al joven y sin previo aviso le dio un beso en los labios que este correspondió con gusto atrayéndola hacia él. Ninguno de los presentes entonces se dio cuenta de las dos chicas que los miraban detrás de las plantas.

"Eres un mentiroso"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**BIEN! Me quiero disculpar, este es el verdadero capítulo 13, el anterior era al doce gomen! La verdad no ando inspirada desde hace muuuuucho y de seguro me reclamaran los que me tienen en su "Author Alert" ¿Cómo carajo no tienes inspiración si ya sacaste una historia nueva en otro fandom? Lo siento mucho es que… no hay excusa, solo que tengo algo grande para esa historia además de que tengo un montón de ideas que realizar entre ellas (todas son de dibujo lo siento) unos videos de cierto grupo japonés utilizando a chicos y chicas de animes diferentes y dibujos que tengo pendientes, ahora que ando en vacaciones espero terminarlos… aunque no lo aseguro pues pienso retirarme de la internet por un tiempo para irme a vivir con una tía D:! Aunque no es seguro lo de retirarme del todo xD y bueno… espero que les guste este capítulo que… me llego ahorita de golpe a la cabeza mientras veía el proyecto de la bruja de Blair (no pregunten) y pues quiero dar un aviso con respecto a mis historias:**

"_**En un Harem" seguirá su curso con actualización indefinida.**_

"_**Total Drama Returns" tengo el borrador ojo BORRADOR escrito solo me falta pasarlo a limpio D:!**_

"_**Detrás del Espejo" lo mismo.**_

"_**Historias de Desamor" Solo un capitulo y se termino la historia, Fin!**_

"_**Yo quiero saber" Esta historia olvidada por Dios va a estar en PAUSA INDEFINIDA ¿Por qué? Fueron muchas las preguntas hechas al Sex Symbol y… perdí la hoja con las respuestas ToT así que iniciare desde cero D:!**_

**Las demás no las nombrare porque (siendo honesta) no creo que las lean xD porque no sabrán el trama original o demás así que… como que no tiene caso xD. Nos vemos en otro capítulo y que Dios los acompañe.**

**Nos vemos en alguna actualización sin aviso como siempre xD bye bye los quiero y espero sigan leyendo esta historia :D**

**Bye!**


End file.
